


My Mighty Mortal

by NebulaStark3k



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Shazam! (2019), Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Crack, Gothic, Inspired by My Immortal, M/M, Not to be taken seriously, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warning: Explicit, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaStark3k/pseuds/NebulaStark3k
Summary: Remember the terribly infamous Harry Potter fanfic “My Immortal”? Well, this fanfic is sort of written in that format but its in the franchise of Shazam (and Stargirl)! Lol, I don’t think I’ve ever been the same ever since I read my immortal (if u don’t know what dat is den read it itz 4 da real goffs!11)I’ll do my best to write terribly, this is gonna be hard but fun XDDD Also prepare yourselves for this absolute satirical cringe. You're gonna need it.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman, Cameron Mahkent/Rick Tyler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: shazam rox soooo much!11 stargirl iz also fun as well!!!11 it sux dat da srtoopic coronavirys is fokking up everyfing!11 trump U SUK!!11 anyway fangz 4 cloking on dis fic i hope u goffs enjoy!!!11

Hi, my name is Billy Batson and I am a goth. I have smooth dark brown hair with red hair on da front. I am 15 years old and I go to a dum preppy school called Blue Valley High in Pliliadeplphia. I have no fucking idea who my real parents are, so I live in a foster home with a bunch of prepz. I cant fucking believe I have to share a room with that stupid prep Freddy!!11 god hes so annoying!11

XX

(EDIT: wanted to add the infamous ebony intro just for fun lol)

Hi my name is Billy Dark'ness Dementia Batson Way and I have edgy dark brown hair with red tips on the front of my hair and green eyes like the forest and a lot of people tell me I look like Superman in my superhero form (AN: if u don't know who he is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Batman but I wish I was because he's a major fucking edgelord. I'm a superhero. I'm also a kid, and I go to a preppy school called Blue Valley High in Philadelphia where I'm in the tenth grade (I'm fifteen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black, ripped baggy MCR shirt, metal bracelets, a black choker collar, ripped black jeans, red converse shoes, and red pentagram earrings. I was wearing lots of eyeliner, and blood-red lipstick. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking around Blue Valley High. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

XX

Anyway, today I was wearing a black, ripped baggy MCR shirt, metal bracelets, a black choker coller, ripped blak jeans, red conves shoes, red pentagram earrings, lots of eelinesr, and blood red lipstick. I wuz depressingly walking around the hallways staring at da different goffs and preps goin about their day. Then I saw a two goffik boys walking towards me. They wuz holding handz.

“Hello!” said one of the goffs. “nice outfit btw whered u get it? Hot topik?”

I smiled. I was so happy to see goffs talking to me. Love to have sum new frenz!!1

“Yes I did. Hot topik iz so aweshum! Btw my name is Billy Batson!” I gothically spoked.

“I agree totally!! My name is Cameron Mackent and dis is mi boyfriend Rick Tyler” said the goff that spoke to him earlier. Billy already liked dem already. Cameron had black hair with icy blue streaks, black eyeliner, blue eyeshadow, black lipstick a black leather jacket, and hanging metal chains on his upper pants. Rick was wearing TONS of eyeliner, a ripped black shirt that had red pentagams everywhere, black combat boots, and blood red painted fingernales.

“Nice to meet you!” I said. “Finally!1 some1 who doesn’t think im stoopid cuz im a goff!1”

“I knoe right?/” Rick said understandetly. “I cant fucking blieve how many stupic prepz there are at dis skool man!1”

“Anyway… there is a blackout game on friday! Would you like 2 cum wif us?” carmeron asked.

I was confuzzeledd. “What is a blackout game?”

“It’s basically a football game blu vaelly has evry yeatr. We wear all black while the rival preppy skool Fawcett wears all white. I really hope we win dis year!11” Cameron explained.

“Oh my fucking satan!” I exclaimed. That sounds so cool!1 I’m so glad that there is something good about dis school!1 “Yes! I would luff 2 go!”

“Yaayy!!” Rick scramed.

While we were standing with excitement, a fucking prep bumped into us and looked at us.

“Eww. Stupid goffs!1`11” she said to us with a disgusted look. Rick put up his middle finger up at her and then she walked away.

“Who the fuk is dat?//” I asked. I couldn’t believe how mean she wuz!!1

“Oh, dat is Condy Burman.” Carmen said. “shes so mean. Shes such a prep n she thinks shes better then us goffs!11” I looked at her with a disgosted look. “I can tell.” I said.

“Wanna skip 6th period wif us?” carmeron said. “Absolutely!” I said excitedly. I am no longer bored outtsa my fucking mind! Most of the day waz supr boring, and I am so glad these goffs made it better. Even better wuz dat 6th period was next. We were out in the open hallway in between class and stuffs. We decided to hide in the bathroom (close to the exit doors) so we can wait 4 every1 to leaf da hallways.

Once the hallways were empty, we sneaked out of da stupid smeily batheroom and made our way towards da back of da sckool. We looked around 2 make sure no teacher or snotch could see us. “He heh!” Rick said with a sneaky voice. We knew no one could catch us!!11

For the next 15 minutes we were smoking pot and vaping while moshing to my chemical romance. I wuz so happy cuz that’s my favorite band!111 we were talking about how stupid the poopular kids are. We all agreed dat dey are stupid show offs who think they’re kool wif their dumb trends of snapechat and lieking dat prep kylie jeenner.

“I know right?/?/!11 why r the jocks and cheerleaders always more popular?/1 n dey listen 2 stupid generic rap!11” I comtenplayed.

I was so glad to see rick and Cameron agree wif me. Finally, someone I can share my tru thoughts wif!1 Then all of an sudden, we saw a class of kids walking outside wif their teqcher. They looked like freshmen (we were sophomores). We decided to hide and see what they were up 2 for whatevr reason.

We saw them go into the greenhouse. So this was a science class. I always like going out the class during classtime cuz its soooo fucking boring when you’re in da same room all the time and when you go out on a kool adventure you do epic stuff you don’t usually do.

Anyway while we were watching what they were dong through the window, I recognized one of da kids. It was Freddy Freeman!1111

“Oh no!1” I said. Suddenly I saw him quickly glance straite in my direction!!11!11 Just as he did dat, I hid out of sight.

“What is it?” Rick said to me.

“My preppy foster brother is dere!!11” I panickly said. The two gothic boys hid as well. Rick had some sexay lookin eyeliner on. It made me jelous. camern wuz even more shmexier. (I’m bi btw, in case u wer wondering)

After a while, they left. We watched the freshies leave the green house. Freddy was still glancing in my direction. “Hello?” freddy wandered out loud.

“oh fuck, shut the fuck up you fucken little preppy bitch!!111” I harshly whispered in a loud tone.

I was wondering who da hell dat was who was peering thru da window. Then I thought about it. Then I realized. It was Billy!!!1111 And he wuz wif dat goffik couple Cameron and Rick. I wish I could hang out wif Billy and da goffs. I really wanna be goffik now!!11 2nite I might think of trying on billys shmexerh makeup.

Eventually the bell rang and we went to our last classes. I was so happy 2 meet new goff friends. We said bye and went our seperate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i duno wut else 2 say here lolz anyway asher angle iz so aweshum U ROK 2 MCR ROX!!11111

L8r dat nite I wuz at da dining table wif a bunch of preppy kidz. Dey were talking about skool 2day.

“today was AWESOME!” said Eugene, a 12 yr old kid who for some reason liked video games. “I made a new friend and we were playing fortnite during study hall!!1 it was epic! His name is Mike Dugan. He’s a new student. We like each other already!!”

“That’s amazing!” said Rosa.

“Speaking of new…” said Victor. Oh fuck no fuck no, I thought. “Billy why don’t you tell us how today went! This is your first week after all!!”

The preppy family looked at me wif happy bright smiling faces. This brightness needs to stop!!11 it makes me derprezzzed!!! But I wuz not arngry on the outside. “I made some new friends. They were kool.”

“Ooh who r they’re names??!?” Darla asked excitedly.

I sighed. Do they need to know EVERYFING??!?!?!/1/ “Cameron and Rick. They’re a couple. We hung out a bit in da hallways.” I looked at Freddy, hoping dis bitch wouldn’t say anyfing about us smoking and skipping class. Hopefully he didn’t find out dat was me.

“Oh yeah, those two! I know who they are!” said Freddy. “Dey r so cute 2gether!!”

I sighed in relief inside my head.

“Honey, that’s amazing!” said Rosa. “See? Told you Blue Valley was an awesome place! Even Freddy, Mary, and Pedro love it here!” Mary (who is a senior) and Pedro (who is a junior) agreed out loud.

“Yah” said Freddy. “It’s only been a month and I already luv it here already!” Rite now it was early/mid September and school started in around August 15 or sum shit.

“Oh yah btw..” I began. “next week on Friday our school is hosting a fotball game at da Lex Corp stadium against Fawcett!!1 Can I plz go??”

Den the odder siblings spoek up. “Yes!!! Please! We wanna go too!!!” especially darla and eugene, since dey were little kids.

“Yes! We can all go together as a family!” said Rosa. Oh fuck r u kidding me I thought. I wunted 2 be there wif Cameron and rick only!!111 “After all,” said Victor. “This is Mary’s last year at dis skool so we want it special, right Mary?”

Mary the prep smiled gracefully as the rest of da family were being supportive lovey and cheerful for her. Meanwhile I sat there with a depressed look. I noticed Freddy was staring at me. I looked away and back down at my food and went back 2 eeting.

Later dat night, I was staring at my derpressing self in da broken mirror. I changed into baggy black and white aheago sweatpants and a big black t shirt with the metal Batman logo on it. I liek batman cuz hes so kool n goffik unlike de odder justice leage members who seemed like preps or posrs!!11 plus I relly wanna go 2 gotham city sumday it looks sooo cool n depressin!!11!

Then Freddy walked in da room. He looked at me whike I was depressingly looking at da mirror. I tuned to look at him.

“Whjat is it? I asked. What was he looking at me foe?!?!1// I don’t wanna me locked at!!11

“Question, have you evr vapped before??” Freddy asked. What kind of question was dat?? Is he tryna be a poser?/1

“I think so,” I asked hoping he’d believe it. He already knows I’ve ran away frm a bunch of shitty fostr homes and lived in da mean stretts of Pjhiladelphia. So I coulda dine anyfing, in his mind. “Why?” I’m hopping he didn’t find out.

“I dunno lolz I think itz sooo kewl. But I also know dat goffs smoke dat pot as well. An maybe hide out in da back of da bricks tryna look cool n shit” freddy said.

“Lol that’s very true I can tell ya now” I said. “ive seen dis shit all da time. Ive lived in da mean streetz”

Freddy just stared over at my gothic makeup collection. “Also could I plzz try on sum makeup sumday?? Plz it looks so cool!!111”

Wait, wtf?? Did he want me 2 use mi makeup??!1 “Are u tryna be a poser/??” I asked arngrily.

“What no no!!11” Freddy said. “Ity looks aweshum!11 pplsllzzzzz!!11111111”

“NO!111” I whispered.

“You fucking bastard!1” Freddy yelled. Then he fell on his bed and started crying. Tearz of blood went down his pallid face. When I saw the gothic red blood going down his face, I realized he relly ment it when he said he wunted 2 b goffik. He wasnt no prep, and defintiely nut a poser either. “Alright, freedy.” I finally said. “maybe someday ok”

“yeee!!111” freddy exclaimed. He was happy now an no longer sad. “btw I saw you skipping klass wif rick and Cameron today!!11”

Oh no. Fuck no. He did know afert all!11 “Don’t worry bilbo” he said. “skepping class is fun anyhows. Its so kool!!11 anyway g night billy!!11”

When freddy feell asleep I didn’t know how to feel about Freddy knowing dat I moshed 2 MCR outside of sckool wif Rick an Cameron. Now that he was revealed to not b uh prep n poser, I can probably turn him in2 a tru g off!!11 yes!!11 dis is an awesome plan!!!11111 maybe he isn’t so fucken bad after all!!!1


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed STOP FOOKINH FLAMMING DA STRoY!!111 oh mi fucking satan u all r such prepzz!!!111 billy is nut out of charatcder, dis is how he acts in da movie!1111 also hes depressed as well so dere!111 also blak adam is sooo cool I hope we git 2 see him fite superman and shazam!!111

Tosay is Saturday an next week on Friday iz da blackout game lol. Me n freddy stated 2 talk more n I gutta say hes not 2 bad at all. At least he wusnt a prep!11 Anyway today me and Freddy went to da mall (just us ofc) so we can get sum new goffik clotves 4 da blackout game. We were walking around at da huge place, looking 4 sum portential clothing stores. I was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with a big faded white skull, black jeans wif faded red pentagrams everywhere, black combat boots, a spiky chocker collar, and red and black fingernails. Freddy was wearing a loose black collar shirt with a red tie, blak ripped jeans, kool blak shoes, metal ear piercings with da superman logo, and he also died (lol geddit die instead of dye cuz deth is so goffik) his hair to where he had a few blonde streaks (just like jack Dylan grazers hair, hes the freddy actor in case u r dum. Also hes so kool n goffik!11 I hope freddy becums goffik in da sequel!!1)

While we were walking, I saw dat preppy bithc Cindy burman!!11 and her fucking jock boyfirned Henry King!!1

“Oh no!111” I said when I saw dem. “huh?” freddy asked. But at dat moment, Cindy saw me and gave me a disgusted look. “Ew!!11 Get a fucking life!!11” she said. She and henry laffed and snikred and walked off to a prep store called banana republic.

“God, she’s such a prep!!1” I contemplated. He recalled the bad fings about sandy dat rick an carnerom told him about. Why does every1 fucking like her sooo much??!11 shes so mean!!!1111111

Anyway, we eventua;y found Hot Topic. It looked as cool as eva!!11 ot had everyfing I wunted! Actually anyfing every goff evr wanted. We knew wut 2 do. we locked around in our separate paths, looking for stuff we wanted to buy. As I was looking and picking out da kool stuff I wanted, I accidentally bumped into someone. I turned around to see who I bumped into.

“Yopu poser bi-“ The person said, but she stopped when she saw dat I wuznt a stopid poser. When I saw her, we both looked at each other and saw how goffik we were. She was a Latina girl with lots of dark purple streaks in her hair. She was wearing dark purple lipstick, black eyeliner, and red eyesharow. She was wearing a black miniskirt with red velvet streaks on the skirt part with ripped red fishnet leggings and black combat boots with some metal stuff on dem. She was also wearing black fishnet fingerless gloves and a glowing red pentagram necklance. Then I noticed. I’ve seen her before!!11

“Who are you?? I think I’ve seen you at skool b4!1” I asked.

“My name is Yolanda Montez. And yess we’re in gym klass 3gether!!” she said. “I’ve seen you hang out wif Rick and Cameron lately!!11”

“Oh yah, dey r so cute 2gether rnt dey??” I asked.

“yes dey r!11 so why r u here btw??” Yolanda expelled.

“I am shopping 4 da blakout game!11 itz gunna be suoer fun expecially 4 da goffs at our skool!1” I said excitedly.

“Omfg same here!” said Yolanda. “holy satan, you wuldnt velieve how many preps n posrs are at da school!11 btw we should hang out at da game!1 you, me, rick, and Cameron!!1”

“Yah thatll be aweshum!11” I agreed. I’m so glad 2 meet anodder goffik person. And be theyre frend!11 “Oh and my brotha Freddy as well!11 he is now a goth!11”

“What, Freddy?? I thought he wuz a stupid prep or poser!!11” Yolanda disgustedly said.

“I thot so as well, but hes not so bad!11 hes so hot n shmexeh!!1” I said.

After talking 4 a while, Freddy walked over 2 us and said he wuz ready. We looked ovr n our jaws dropped 2 da fuking floor!!11 He had so much nice clothes!!1 Xtremly perfect 4 da goffik aesthetic!!!11 I was so fucking astounded! Now Yolanda definitely knew he wusnt a prep or poser.

“Omfg dats awesome!!11” I excluded. I could tell Freddy wuz excited. After briefly introducing Freddy 2 yolanda, all 3 of us shopped more, bought da clothes, and walked around da mall hanging out. It wuz da best day evaa!!!!111

Eventually, Rosa texted me and Freddy telling us that it was 4:20 (lolz funnty weed number) an we had 2 go home. We said bye to Yolands and we went home.

“Dis is so fucking awesome!!111” Feddy said. I agreed out loud in a very gothic tone, and we walked home.

I had an absolutely gothically awesome day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, at the time I'm writing this, no one was actually flaming the story, lol. I put it there cuz Tara's ANs are funny as hell lol


	4. Chapter 4: da epic blackout gam xdr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed stop flsming!!11 if u flan it men's ur a prep or a poser!1111 also i dnit care if the stsrgirl charactdrz go 2 a defret skool ok fuk u all I do wut I want!!!1111 also fangz 2 HBO max 4 given us da Snyder cut!!11 u rok11 geoff Johns is a fucken prep!!!1111

Today wuz the day of da blakout game. In preparation I put on metal skull earrings in my pierced ears along wif lotz n lotz of black eyeliner and dark red eyeshadow. I put on some blak lipstick as well. Then I putted on a black shriveled up death note shirt and black an red ripped up sk8r pantz along wif dark purple on my nail polish. Becuz I taught Freddy how 2 b goffij, I allowed him to use my makeup collection. Freddy wasl wearing dark blue ripped sleeve fishnets, white foundation gothix eyelinwe and purple eyeshafow. He was also swearing black nailpolish, a black leather jacket, a black and white retro patterned shirt, skinny black and ripped jeans, and dark red combat boots. We looked at shmexeh piktures of his fav9rite goffik character Jon snow frm game of thrones (if u haven't watxhed it den ur a virgin ass preppy pusssy!!111)

Once every1 was ready we all set out and drove 2 da football game. While Darla was constiantly talking, me ands Freddy just sat in da back (cuz were cool dat way) and listened to MCR on freddy’s black air podz.

We eventually made it 2 da game and holy shit it wuz sooo fucking crowded. I stared in awe!11 The Lex Corp stadium was soooo huge n dere was sooooo much people dere. It felt like I wuz ar 1 of dose (lol geddit dose cuz drugz r aweshum n goffik) huge col,lege football games dey have in huge arse stadiums liek dis.

Anyway Rosa and Victor decided to sit at the part where the boomerz n parentz n stuffs always sit. Mary went with Darla and sat on a hill with Mary’s other friends. Pedro was alredy dere since he was part of da marching band. Eugene saw his friend Mike so they ran ovr 2 each odder n hung out on da hill (on the other sode)

Me and Freddy were just standing there looking around not knowing where the fuck our goffik friends were. I wanted to kut just frm da feeling of being surrounded by a bunch of fucken preps. Every so often a dum prep wood walk by an stqre at us. I would jst put my middle finger up at dem to show dem dat dey wer sooo fucking ridiculous wif their popuker shit!111

Eventually, we saw Cameron and Rick walking in wif Camerons cool dad Jordan Mahkent (lol geddit kool cuz jordan is icicle lolzz). His dad seems like da coolest fucking guy eva, he even gave carmern a blak mustang wif blue lines. Dat is sooo cool!11 I wish my dad did sumfing like dat!!11 After Jordan greeted himself, he went off n then Yolanda came as well. We sat on da right hill. On our right wuz da marching bad. On their right wuz da stupid preppy kidz who are too crowded 2gethr, thank satan for putting dem away frm us!!111 I locked on de odder side of da field n saw the other skool wearing all white.

“Ew! What a bunch of prepz!!1” I yelled out disgostangly. Freddy, Cameron, Rick, and Yolanda agreed wif me.

“I know right!!111” said Yolanda. “I actshelly almost went 2 dat skool, but mi parents changed dere min n decided 2 make me go 2 bue valley instead!11 2 dis day im sooo fucking glad 4 dat.”

“Oh my satan, that woulda been horrible!11” siad Rock.

After a while, we decided dat we should get somefing 2 eat. Carmern afreed 2 order wut we wanted n wrote our orders in his notez on his blak android fone.

Xxxx Cameron’s POV lolz xxxX

I walked up 2 da convenience stand where dey were sellin drinkz n snakz. Dey half sooo much kool stuff. Lokly I had da moneh to buy everyfing dey wanted (cuz my dad has a lot of money). While I wuz waiting in line, 2 brothers (1 prep, odder a goff 4 sum reson) wuz pushing every1 in line just 2 get 2 da front. When dey pushed me, I spat at dem,

“What da fuck???!11 stupid fuckheads!!1 go slit urselvez!11@” I yielded. I couldn’t fucking believe how dum Brett (the goff) an Burke (the orep) were!!111

“hey, dats not very nice!!1” said a voice frum behind me.

I ferociulsy turne around 2 see who dat wuz. Turns out da person who sed dat wuz behind me!!1 She looked st me while I lokec at her. She was a preppy lookin gurl wif a blu jacket and a white star on da fornt. I was dosgused dat she wuznt wearin blak!!1 She had bright blue jeans, white convorse shoes, and blonde curly longish hair.

“oh hey dere!11” I said. “dey r sooo fucing annoying right??!?!!?”

“They are. Also you shouldn’t tell them to harm themselves. Dats mean!!1” she said.

But I’m goffik!!1 “Yah, but oh well. Anyway who ru ??”

“My nam e is Courtney Whitmore. I’m nrw here.” she said. Den she leened in closer. “although I may have drank sum1s blood lolz”

My eyes wiednd wif shook!!1 Now I knew she wusnt a prep. But is she a poser of wuty?!1/ “dats aweshum!11 I am a goth btw n my nam is Cameron mahkent!111 wood u like 2 hang oot wiff me n my knew goffik fiends?!?!?”

“omfg yes plss!111 said cortney. “I feel so lonly!11 too many cheerleaders n jocks!11”

I wuz soo happy 2 see dat she didn’t fit da srupid preppy fukker sterotype. After we ordered out food, we walked over back 2 the others.

Oki back 2 billys pov lol

We weren’t payin attenton 2 da game lol, but we were talking bout our favoerite goffik bandz, singers, n songz cuz why not. We all agreed dat MCR wuz da surperior goffik band altho we liked odders as well.

“I like billie eilishQ!1” Yolanda said. “she dresses supr kool n goffik n she makes aweshum deprezzin s0ngs!11”

While we were talking we saw Cameron walk back over wif our food. “yaaayy!111” we all said. And then….. we noticed dat he wuz with……………… a prep!!111

“wait wif!!!??!/ why do u have a prep wif u??1/1/” I SHIERKED.

“Don’t worry!11” said cafrmern. “She’s nut a prep!!11 shes a new aweshum friend!111”

“I also like da taste of vampir blood!!1” Courtney confeesed.

“OMFS DATS ZOOO AWESHUM!111” I said.

“”YEES IT ISS!!111” siad Yolanda. “cum on n join us plsss!!11”

Corunet and carmeron sat down wif us. He gave us our foos n we stated talkin n stuffs. Courtney and Yolanda vonded supr quickly cuz they agreed day hawt singers like Gerard Way wuz sooo fucking hot n sexy. Plus dey were goffik gurlz. We were talking for suck a long tim dat when we drew our attneiton back 2 da acksuel game, we realized smth…………………………….. we were loosing!!111111 we unhappily heard da odder skool chanting “GOFFZ SUK!!11”

“NOOO!!11” I screamed. The game is almost ovr!!11 dis is sooo fukking stoopidZ!!11 I cannot tolerate dis any longer!!!11 so I came up with a brilliant idea.

“F U LOL” I started to chant. My friends n da odder goffs in da school caught on n chanted wif me!!11 nevr in mi life have I ever felt soo fucking prod!!11 dis is aweshum.

Unfortunately, the joy faded away when sum1 on da focken intercom noticed it n said “ALL U GOFFS NEED 2 STOOP CHANTIN DAT!11 DA PREPZ WON FARE N SQUARE!!!111”

All the goffz had 2 stop. How dare dat person tell us goffs 2 stop?1/11/

“Dis is sooo fucking stupid!11 how dare dey>!>!/?” I yieled angsatily

“I know rite!?!/1” Cameron compelind.

“Dis was rigged jist 2 make da preps win!!1” Yolanda said.

I agree with Uolanda!!1s Its so obvious as well!!1\

Da game eventually ended, and us goffs were super disappointed while the preps on da odder side were cheering. Their cheering made mi ears bleed. I guess at least me n mi frends had a good time. An we got 2 new recruits in2 our goffik gang!!11 (noo not like Gucci gang u fucken prep!!11)


	5. Chxpter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I said stup flaming da fukken story prepz!!111 I denot kaer wut u fink of mi story!!11 itz fanfikton!11 of course corutney will act different!11 also I am PISSED dat we half 2 wait anodder year 4 season 2 of stargorl!!1 also since Jordan is deadeth I fink carmeron will becom derepssed n goffik lolz n becom an isa member. Also fok dem 4 klilling henry!!11 I hope dey bring him back 2 lif in da next seosn!11

Since those preppy little fuckers won da game n we loost, we goffs felt relly depressed. Anyway we said goodbye. Camern an rick went 2 dere car n drove home. When we said bye to Courtney, we saw her preppy lookin family. Her mom Barbara gave us goffs weird looks. Then Eugene and Mike went over. Mike was stuertled when he saw curtney hangin out wif us goffs. “Omfg!111 Courtney r dose real goffs?!?1/1/?/” he said. Then I noticed. My younger brother Eugene wuz frends wif Courtney’s younger brother Mike!!111111 Dats krazy!!!111 “yes dey r!!1” curntey replied. “dey r soooo aweshum!!11” Her dad Pat smiled. “I’m so proud of u 2 4 maeking new friends!1” While dey were looking, Eugene was standing der in shok. 

Anyway me an Freddy said bye to Cortuney and Yolanda n us family went home. Dey were excitedly talking about how fun da game wuzz. “Even tho we lost it was truly an amazing time!” Mary said. No it fuking wasn;t!!1 I thot inside my head. Me and Freddy were depressingly looking out da wodow in2 da dark n deprzzing nite. Then Freddy turned to be and leaned in2 me 2 wispr in mi ear.

“Hey, billy I have a fun idea!!11” he beganned.

I turned to look at him n leaned in2 him too. He hadmessy messy eyeliner on with sparking red ruby earrings n he shmelled soooo fucking good!!!111

“After everyone else is asleep we should go out n get beer n shit!11 You up?!!?”

Omfg!!111111 Dis was a fun idea!!!111 disll make up 4 our loosing da game. “Yes!111 I mutterd. Dat sounds awesome!11 

After every1 else went 2 sleap, me and Freddy snuck out, making sure no1 was spying on us, escpecially Darla who wont shot da fuk up!!1111111 Luckily no one spooted us n we sexily ran out da house and in2 da city of pliandelihpa.

While we were walking around da beaotiful dark suburb (cuz datz how I liek it ok!!11) we spotted 1 fing dat we were looking for………………………. Da convenien ce store!!111 “Yay!” we both excitedly shooted. We emoilly ran 2 da store. We noticed dat dere was only 1 gurl dere. She looked kool n gothic (basically da clerk frum da movie). She looked up frum her phone n locked at us.

“R u 2 fucken posers?!?!?/” she asked suspicrusly.

“No!!1111 No were nut!1111” I said. “We’re goffik like u!!111” Den we quikly proofed 2 her dat we weren’t stoopic posers by singing a song by Good Charlotte. She was soo impressed dat she allowed us 2 buy whatever we wunt!!1111  
“Even da beer!!?!/” me and Freddy asked at the same tim.

“yes of courz!!11” she said. “Itz only 4 da real goffs!!11 God you wouldn’t believe how many preps n posers came by earlier!!11 Said dey were throwin a party!!111 Fucken prepz these days!111”

I lockd at her. I was more happy 2 no dat me n mi friends weren’t dee only 1s who h8d prepzz. N 4 god reson!!1 “Did u know who dey wer??” I asked curiosly.

“It was dat gurl Cindu burnam!!11” she said. “holy fucking satan im glad I don’t go 2 blu vally anymore!!11”

“Wait u know cindy burman?!!?” I said. “n I go 2 blue valley!111 she hates goffz 4 no reson!!11 soooo mean!!11”

“Yah, I went dere last year n den I gradyated. I wuz so happy when I left!1111 Btw did u guyz have dat blackout game yet?!!?/ did u win!??!”

Omfg!!11 shes so lucky!!11 N ITZ SO kool how she used 2 go 2 blue valley as well!!11 “Actually no we lost” I sadly said. “Dose fukking preps from fwcet won!!!11”

“Again!?!?1//” she angerly said. “Dats unfair!!!!1111111 deyve been winningfor 3 years!!11 it sux soo fuking much!!111”  
She was sooo right!!11 n 3 yeats?!!?!/ dats even dummmmer!!1111

Me n Freddy eventually got sum beer. As we were about 2 order it Freddy realisec. “wait!11 we don’t have money!!11 dammit I left it at da house!!11”

Wrtf?!?!/ “freddy u fucking idiot!!!1111” I yielded.

“Actually you know wit?!?!” the girl said. “I’m gonna give it 2 u free cuz ur goffs!!111” We were happy. Then I thought of a kool idea. I said to her “I have an awesome idea!111 next time these stoopid preps cum over 2 dis soter, u can raise da prise!111” She smirked. “I luff dat idea!111 fangz!!11 o btw wuts ur nams?”

“I’m Billy Batson and dis is Freddy Freeman” I said with a gothic tone. “wats urs?:”

“My name is Dementia” she said. “n see u l8r sum tiem11!1”

“SEe you latr dementia!!11” I screaMed.

Later We went 2 this really kool park bringing our bear with us. It also turns out Freddy bought odder snax as well. They were very gothix snax, like the Bloddy Pop Tartz, Bone Meal, and Deadeth Chipz that were black. We decided 2 relax while eating our snax an dirnking our beer.

Freddy took out his blak fone an blasted some MCR, witch (lol geddit witch cuz its Satanist n goffik lolz) made the night more awesomer. We felt sooo much better den we did earlier. I no we hung out wif our new goffik frendz, but remember dat our goff skool lost!!111 witch made us derpreszzed. But now we were soo mush better. We were just casually sitting derwe, talking about our favotie goffik bandz, fashion styles n other emo shit.

And den……. I gripped on to Freddy’s smol left hand.

Freddy gasped. “Billy!!1 what da fuk r u dong?!2/1”

I slowly turned my head to look at Freddy. He had soo much eyeliner that stresmed down his face n his bloodn red lipstick was shining in da nte. His blak innocente eyes stared back into mine.

freddyz pov lolz

what was billy doing?!!/1/

Then…. Billy took my other hand. At fist I wiz so angery when he first grasped on2 me. We stared in2 each oethrs nonexistent souls. Billy’s eyes showed so much dark depression and sorrow, only satan knows all da things hes done as a fucked up fosyer child.

And den………………………… Billy climbed on top of me n I gripped on2 his blak shirt. His blak lips touched mine n we stat 2 ma k out hard!!111 it was soo fucking sweet n pure. And you wouldn’t believe wut happenednext!!111 we start 2 screw around each toher right in da park!!11

“ooohhh yeeaaahh billy~!!!!!!!1111111111111111” I scramed while getting supr hawt. We kept screwing around n gripped on2 each odders hairs n shit. And den……….. we heard a voice shoout at us!!111

“what da fuq r u dum goffs doing?!/1/1/1”

Oh no!!11 Were fuked!111 I quickly got off Freddy n we made a run for it, but not before freedy garbed his fone n turned it of. We ran as fast as we could until we were sure no 1 sawed us. Little did we no dat the person who yielded at us was…………………………… Pat Dugan!!!111


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed stup flammmming da fuuken stryo preoz!!11 also I no dere is a fucken pandemic goin on rite now (witch is soooo dum like ppl who were partyin n shit) but I miss the ol days when we all went out n I wish dese dumb ahzz ppl wood wear masks so we can get dis over wif!!!1111 so why not go back 2 does days!1./?? also fnagz 2 dose who liekd da story!!111 u all rok!!!!!!11111111111111

Me and Freddy ran as fast as we fucken could./ we didn’t turn around 2 see who da hell yekld at us cuz we were 2 busy trin 2 git away. we eventually ran to a little forest and hid. We locked around 2 mak sure no1 wuz flofwing or warching us. Freddy wuz oot of bref.

“Freddy!!!!111 r u ok?” I asked comfortingly.

Freddy locked up at me wif an anergy look. “No im nut ok!!111 what the fuck do u fink u fucking son of a bitch? !?!?1/ we aslmosy got caught doin you-know-what!!11” Then Freddy feel 2 his knees an started crying all sensitibe. Tearz of blood were straming down his pale face. His blak n goffik eyeliner got messier. I hugged him n he rested his head on mi mosculr chest. He was soo fucking innocent!!111 freddy lieked how soft iw uz to him n then we decded 2 walk back home as I hummed an mcr song. “That wuz petty fun tho!!1 ur so kewt!!11” Freddy contemplated. Luckily we weren’t caught at all 4 da rest of the trip hme, even when we snuck home.

Dat wuz a fun. night!!111

On Monday…

I woke up 2 da srtupid sunlight meanly glaring in2 my face. Omfs, I h88 da bright colors sooo much!!!111 Dis is why I like da night better. And darker colorz. I opened my dark depressing eyes n noticed dat freddy wuz already awake putting on new goffik clothes. He was wearig a blak ripped short sleeved Marilyn manson shirt with blak fishnets underneath, dark red skinny ripped jeans, blood red lipstik, blak eyeliner, red eyeshadow, blak nails wif silver pentsgrams in em, and black combat boots. It took me a while 2 get up (I h8 morings btw!11), but I eventually did. When I got up I put on a black loose collar shirt wif red fin geomrty lines, blak ledder jacket, a silver Satanist necklace blak lipstick, blak jeans, n odder cool gofiik fings.

Anyway, we kids eventually went 2 skool. Me an Freddy were just sitting there waiting 4 skill 2 start. We were quietly sitting there with Freddy’s blak air pods in listening to our favorite MCR song “I liek sins nut traragedis” we both agreed dat it wuz a kools ong!!11 We were also watchin all da dumm preppy fuknutz passin by n goosipn about shit no1 cares about. Then… I saw Rick, Cameron, curtnet, n yonadna walking over. Me n freedu got up excitedly as soon as we saw dem, so we took out the blak air podz n tuned da music of. As we were about 2 walk ovr 2 dem, 2 boys confornted us!!111 One was a goffik lookin boy (tho I cud tell he wuz a posr) n de odder boy looked like a fucken prep, kinda resnmbin dat dum ho henry king.

“Oj no!!11111” said Frweddy. The boys looked at us, especially Freddy, with a disgostd look on der daces. “Freddy you insolent bish!!!11 r u a goff now?!!?/1 “ said the poser bitch (who’s name is Brett). This made so anery. “Shjut up you fuckingp oser sun of a bitch!!11” I snaped angerly. “ur 1 2 talk!!1 fuckin poser whp finks hes all kool n poplar!!111 go fok urself111”

He and His preppy friend (whos name is Burke) looked at me. “shut up u goff!!111 I cant believe ud be a big dumdumdum 2 hang out wif dis dum little ho whp finks hes kool!!11” dey sed. Oh mi fuking stan how der dey say dat!!1 . “What r u even mad @ him foe???” I asked.

While we were argung wif dem dumb hpes, I lockd around n noticed dat every1 else was circled around us, interested in our fite. Even rick, curtney, carmern, n Yolanda were wacthing. Oh no!!111 even henry, condy, n de odder preoz came over. Every1s phones were out!!11 I realized dis was a huge mistak, tryna get the attention of da populer kidz. Plzzz don’t make dis viral!!1111 I thought. Freddy gripped on2 my rist sensitivtly. I had 2 do somefing to show him wut!!11 I didn’t have any fucken time to fink, so….. I jumed on Brett the posr in a gothically fierce way n den we started figting!!!1111

“OOOOHHH YEAH FITE FITE!!!11111” every1 in the korwd cheered. Freddy baked up away 2 avoid da fight n Rick pulled him over 2 portect him. At first I thought dey were cherring for me. But instead……….. dey were chering 4 Bet!!!!111 “R U FOKKEN KIDDEN MEHH??!!?1/” I scramed. Of course dey we’re cheering 4 Brett. Den the worst happened…. Burke joined in!!1111 oh fuclk fuck im totally fuked!!!!111111 I felt hopeless and derppessed as Brett and Burke were preppily beating me up.

“DATS IT!!!1111” Rick scramed. Rick sexily jumped in2 sa fight n started 2 help me bet up da preppy bullies!!1111 yayyy!!!111111 I also noticed dat da goffs came over as well. The goffs (+ carmern, freddy, cortuney, anf Yolanda ofc) were cheering for me in a powerful n sexily gottik way!!111 yay!!11111 their gothic chanting drowned out da preppy fuckers cheering, witch made me happier den evaa!!1111

Freddys pov lolz

I was worringly watching Billy and Rick beat up da bullies in a very gothic way (lol geddit way like Gerard way). I don’t wnt dem 2 dye!!1111 God, Brett n Burke r so mean!!!!11111 dey h8 me cuz I liek superman n da epic justince leg!!1111 n 4 odder unknown reson s!!1111 While me n da odder goffik frens were cherring billy an rik on, I noticed sumfing else. Mary wuz watchinfg too!!1111 Oh shit!!111 dis is bad!111

Back to billy lolz

While me an rick were sexily beetting dem up, we heard a voice dat silenced da hole crowd.

“WHAT DA FUK R U DOING YOU WILD DEMON CHILDRNE!?!/!?!?!?1///!”

Da 4 of us stooped fighting n looked up 2 see who it was. It was………………………. Principal Bowin!!11

All 4 of us stood up. She was ANGERY!!!11111 More angrier den genral zod when he got defetd by soprman!!1111

“Oh shit!11” I said.

“SHUT UP!!!111” Bowin yoelded. “all 4 of u!!111 go 2 my office!!111RITE NOW!!11111111” We were all afraideth of her cuz she sounded scry. So we followed heer. Meanwhile, every1 went bak 2 whatever dafuq dey were doing.

Meanbwhile wif freddy…

Oh no, Billy anf Rck r in trouble!!111 just becuz of dose stupic bullies!!!1111 Me, Camern, Courtney, and Yolanda we’re watching dem walk off. I brust in2 tearz of blood n depression. “nooo!!!!1111 deyre gunna get in trouble!!111 n itz all mi fult!!!!1111 noo!!!111” I can’t believe it! My new friends comforted me. “Hey itz nut ur fault!!111” Courtney said. “dose bullues should never have done it so its dere fault!!!11” Cameron joined in. “Yah don’t beel ashamd!!!!111” ‘also…” said courtny. “dey shound be punishd rite???” As Yolanda an Camern were about 2 say smth (wif a worried look on der face) the bell rang, singlaing dat we had 10 min 2 go 2 klazz. “Aw shit. See u l8r!!!!111” I said. Dey said bye 2 me n we went off.

While I was walkin 2 class, I saw Mary!!!1111 (her class was next 2 mien) Oh no!!111 r u kidden me!!1111 She walked up 2 me. “Hey Freddy?” she said. I stooped 2 talk 2 her. “Hello maru how r u?” I noticed she didn’t look 2 happeh wif me, and I new dis was not good.

“What was that all about out there?” she asked.

Oh no!!111 “it- it wuznt my fault!!111 those bullies brett ands burke!!11 dey hate me 4 no reason!!11 b4 billy came, dey always pushed me around n terrorized me!!!111 just becuz I was defrent!!!1111 n- n- billy changed my life n made it better an- and-“ I stated 2 suicidally cry tearz of blood. Mary looked at me with a worried look n hugged me, hoping 2 comfort me an maek me feel bettr. But then, my teacher came!!111 “Freeman you goff bitch!!11 Cum in2 class now!!!!1111 stop cring!!!111” Mary (as usual) didn’t want 2 cause any more trouble so she said “Bye freddy!!111 ill see u l8r!11” She headed on 2 class while Mr. Meanteacher angerly made me go 2 klass.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed stup fucken flammming da dtory preps pk!!!11111 as u can tell dey r nut out oof character!!111 an I dnot foken kar if it seems rushed ok!!!1111 its written in da my immortsl format!!!!11111 of course it will hacv a badky written stry!!!!1 I cant wait 4 furry of da gods!!1 I hope superman appers (lol geddit hope cuz the s mens hope lolz) in da movie!!111 also i hat trump soooo mcuh i hope joe biden winz da election!!111

I wuz sitting in the office with Rick and dose stupid preppy bullies Brett and Burke. Rick was wearing a red, shriverled oversized collar shirt with blak pentagrams everywhere, metal breacelyts, black eyeliner, dark blu eueshadow, blood red lipstick, baggy blak sk8r pantz, and bright red combat boots. Brett and Burke were dressed up supr dum n – ugh darisayit – normal clothes. You could definitely tell brett wuz a poser cuz he was just wearinfg plain ass blak clothes and a leather jacket. Ikr??? How lame!!1111 They were also looking at us weirdly. Principle bowin was sitting in her offive chair locking at us angrily.

“What the fuck even happnd???!?1/1//” she said with a furoius voice.

“Itz nut mi fauly!!1111” I shooted angstily. “These preps walked up 2 me an my friend n started threatenin us 4 no reson!!111”

“And hen Billy jumped on me!!1111 n stated 2 fite us!!!1111 n den rock joined in!!!!1111” Burke said preppily.

Aww fuck r u kidden me?!?!??!?!?! Dis is srupid!!!1111 I don t wanna get in2 trouble!!1111 but den agen I don’t blame freddy cuz itz da prepz fault, sos toopid!!111

Principal Bowin looked at us n still looked angry. “U no wut?!?!/1 im gunna put u two, yes rick n billy, in detention for the next 3 days cuz u goffz r dum and stupid n need 2 behave!!111 Brett and Burke, you guys r free 2 go cuz goffs suck!!111”

“WHAT!?!!?/” me an Rick s screamed. We were OOTRAGED!!1111 Brett and Burke smelled nlaughed at us while dey walked out of da office. After Bowing aved us our drtentin slips, we suicidally walked out of da office. Den I brust in2 anger!!!!11

“DIS IS SO UNFAIR!!!1111 Itz nut mu fault!!!1111 God I fucking h8 dose prepz!!!11 n our preppy rpincpal lets dem get away wif it?!!!/1/” I comtenplated.

Rick rtried 2 comfort me. “Itz not u r fault, Billy. Bowin always h8ed goffs≥ even I fink itz unfair too!!!1111’’

I wipped the trz of. Blood off my face. “fangz rick, I mean at least ur wif me!!!111”

“Dat is true!!!111” he sed. “I get it kinda often soooo yah, it sux ahzz but oh well :P”

We said bye 2 each odder n walked of 2 klasses.

Later I was at lunch wif Freedy, Rik, Cameron, Courtny, and Yolanda. We were sittin in an outside part. There wuz a place at da cafeteria place where kidz kould sit outside, an sometimes skip klass n smoke weed or smth lol. Even wif my friends with me, I wuz still upset. Me an Rick told dem wut happened.

“Itz sooo unfair!!!1111 All I wanted 2 due wuz 2 portecc Freddy!!!1111 No one an I mean NOOO 1 bullies my frieds liek dat!!1111 It’s all my fult 4 tryna pick a fite wif dem!!!1111” I yielded arngrily.

Freddy, who wuz sittin next 2 me, comforted me. So did the others. “Hey Bill!11 Itz not ur fault!!11 Brett and Burle always h8ed me 4 no reason!!!11 Probz cuz I like superman ,idk but itz srupid!!11 im sooo glad u stood up 2 dem!!11”

Rick joined in on da concorzation. “And how could I not defend my best frand like dat?”

Courtney spoke up defrentluy “Even tho fighting dem was a bit 2 far, it was still unfair!11 they always bully every1.”

As we were talking more about dis dum shit, the worst came………………………. Cindy an her bitchy frendz came over!!1111 Dey were laughing preppily wif dere iphone 10s in dere hand!!111 Yolanda wuz da 1st to notice. “Oh my satan r u kidding me?!?!/” We tuned 2 see dem. Oh no!!1111 We warched dem Kardashingly walking over 2 our table. Curtny quikly stoof up 2 face dem.

“Get away reite now!!111 We don’t want any more trouble!!!11” Courtny said.

“Shut yp u goff! Don’t tell su wut 2 do!!111” Condi said. We noticed odder worse fings. Henry brought Brett and Burke wif dem. We were outnumbered!!1111 Freddy gripped on2 my arm. I used my arm to hold him bak all protective. Cournty still stood up waiting 2 fite her.

Brett and Burke walked in front of dem. “Hahahha billy!!11 freddy!!1111 and rick of course!!!111” Brett said. “You thought you could win against us poplar prepz?!?!?!?”

Freddy wuz confuzzled. “I thot you dummies didn’t hang out wif cindy henry an her groop!!11”

Cindy smellec evilly. “As of today, dey r now our new friends!!!111”

Henry joined on. “yes!!111 we saw how dey took on u stupid goffs n we wuz sooo proud!!111 dey r now a part of our friend groop!!1111”

Us goffs gasped. I looked aroused n saw every1 else looking at us. “WHAT THE FUCK?!??!1/ r u kidding me?!?1/1/ not dis agen!!11111” I stood up. So did Rick and Cameron.

“ Do u rillt wunt 2 do dis agen?!?1/” Rick said fiercenly/

“Even better….” Said Cindy’s friend, who took oot her fone and showed us the fiting video frm earlier 2day. Den he worst happnd………. She shared da vido !!11111 on air drop, snapechat, twitter, anywhere u can fink of!!11111 every1 stated 2 laf at us.

“NOO!!!!1111111” I screamed. Dis is worse!111 I was absolutely mad and sad!!111 Den I stated 2 run out of da cafeteria as fast as I could. “No!!1 Billy!!111 pls come bak!!111” Freddy sadly yielded. My frendz ran after me but I wuz faster. I eventually ran off the skool grounds and in2 da city. At the time I got 2 the city, I completely lost my friends. I hid somewhere in da mean streetz n stated 2 cry lotz of tearz of blood. I koulnt find my black nife in my bag so I could slit muh ristz. My fucking life was ruined!!1111111 How would I ever go about my day now? I wuz havin a grate time as a goof wif my new goff frendz. Oh what am I to do now?!?!/1/ waaahhhh

Freddyz pov lolz

I was walking around phjildelpha wif rick, Cameron, rolanda, and county tryna find billy. Omfs, I cant believe Brett and Burke would do dat!!111 dats the last thing in da world I wunted!!!11111 we were calling out billys name tryna find him.

“Billy! Billy!” we yelded. But Billy was knowhere in site.

We then walked our way towards the park where I did it with Billy. Memories of me getting under Billys shmexah body made me miss him even more. I hope nothing bad happenz 2 him!!1111

We deciduoud 2 look around more, and even passed by da middle school dat eugene goes 2

Eugenes pov lolz

I was sitting outside for lunch with my friends, one of them Mike obviously. Since our school is so awesome, they always allow us to use our phones (and other gaming electronix we have) during lunch and before/after school. I could tell Mike enjoyed it! Anyway we were playing Minecraft on our phones when a creeper blew up our bridge!!11

“OH NO R U KIDDIN ME?!?!/1/” Mike screamewd. He wuz so angry!!!111 I couldn’t blame him tho cuz it took me 3 days to build it!!11 even I was angry too! And then….. our friend Nathan said, “Oh man! A bunch of high school preps, posers, and goths got into a fight earlier today!”

“Wait what?” Me and Mike said at the same time. We, along with our other friendss went over. Nathan played a video of 4 high schoolers fighting. Then I noticed something odd about one of the kids in the video. “Wait… I think I recognize one of the kids!” I said.

Mike looked up at me wif a weirdeth look. “u wot m8?”

I looked closer at da vido. “Wait a minute…….. that’s Billy Batson! My older brother! Well, foster duh.”

“Wait, what?????” Mike asked surprisingly. Then… it came back to him from that night at Blue Valley’s blackout game. “Oooohhhh! Dat guy!!1111 My sister’s new friend!111” Why was Billy and his gothic friend fighting 2 other boys? Then again I’m not surprised. Goffs are wild and weird anyways. And if I recall, Freddy is folloign Billhys footsteps as a goth as well! That’s wack!

Then I heard some yelling voices. “Billy! Billy where are you?” We locked up n saw…….. Freddy with Billy’s new gothic friends!111 And they were walking aroud not too far from our skool!!


	8. Chatprner 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: dis is da best croosuvr EVA!!!111111 evn better den infinit wor!!!111111n ive always wanted 2 see the stsrgurl tv n shazam movie crossovr tho I doubt itll happen >:( since we hav da shazam sequelz n blak adam n the jsa in da dceu, I hop dey introduce stargirl 2 de dceu, even if itz nut brec bassingr

Still freedyz pov btw xdr

“Billy! Billy!” I yielded out, but Billy cud nut b found anywhere in sitew. We were stating 2 get wrried. And den……. I locked over at da middle skool. And den I saw……. Eugene Choi!!1111

‘Freddy?” Eugene yelled. I stood dere still not knowing wut 2 do. He ran over. His fiend Nike came over, who then notice Courtny wuz wif us.

“Courtney???” Mike sed. “what dafuq r u guyz doin here? aren’t u supposd 2 b in skool.”

“oh shit” curtny said. “Um…. Hey Mike!”

“Have you seen Billy?” Freddy asked.

Eugene, Mike, and their idder frendz looked at us in confuzzleshion. “No?” Eugene sed. “wouldn’t he be in scjhool?”

Then mike spoke up “does this have anyfing 2 due wif dat fite video?”

Oh no!!11111 Even the middle schoolerz know a bout it!!111 I was emerbrassed!!111 “OMFG NOOO EVERY1 KNOWS!!1111” I cryed angstily.

“Wait, what exactly happened?” Nathan asked. He was wearing a blue Fortnite shirt, blue jeans, and green Nike shoes. He defos locked like a pewdipie or nija fan.

Me an Ruck explained 2 dem xactly wut happened.

“Wtf????!/1/11//1” Mike. “You guys fught 2 kidz cuz dey h8ed u?? I mean dats relatable but the fact dat ur princepill gave u2 dentetion 4 bein goffz is wild!!!!111111 “ mile laffed sarkrastikally.

“No! No! Please, we need ur help!!1111” courtny sed 2 her stupid gamr bother. “I dunt want billy 2 kommit suicide!!11111111”

“He wont commit suicide Courtney!!1111” Mike said with a lol-ur-dumb look on his face.\”Im sorry but ah kant leaf da skool. Good luck in finding him!!!1111” He n da odders walked bak 2 da outside cafeteria area. I looked over at Eugene who glanced over at me n den walked away.

Courty sighed while looking at her brother. “yah… we don’t talk a lot and it seemz loke he h8z goffz”

Rick sighed as well. “Let’s keep going. We need 2 find him!!1111”

Ok letz go see wut billy is upt o!!111

I was depressingly walking around da streetz of da city. I koundt fucking believe it! I felt so fucking depressed! I slightly glanced over at sum strip club (yes dat one frm da movie), wishing I could go dere n drink n froget about it. But I’m not 18 n its unfair!!111 I kept walkin n walkin n eventually went inside an abandonded building. I looked around at how dark n derpessin it qwuz!111 I decided 2 explore it cuz it wuz fun + I always used 2 do dat when I wuz runnin placez n b4 I moved in wif the vazquezes n met da luff of mi life!!1

After exploring 4 a little whiel, I saw sumthin strange. It looked like a magical portal, kinda like da nether portal frum Minecraft. I was curious. It glowed of red. I deiced 2 investrigate n walked sexily in2 da protal. Da next thing I knew, I was in…………………………. the Rok of Etornity!!1111

Dis looks soooo kool!!111 I walked around, wif my blak eyeliner goin down my face. Eventually I saw a kool throne room wif sum old guy sittin on the chair. Den he stood up n looked up at meh.

“umm hewwo??” I sed/

“Billy Batson you goffik boi!!1” said the wixard.

I was surprised. “How did u no my nam?”

He gave me a weird look. “Becuz I have magical powers you stoopid goof!!111” I was shooketh when he talked 2 me like dat. “woah woah ok!!1 I was just surpised n all!!11 anyway wut is dis place? Who r u??”

“If youd just stfu id tell u!!111 omfg kidz these days!!111” he annoyingly said. I shutted up so he koud talk 2 meh. He continued 2 talk. “Dis is the Rock f Etornity, itz a place of lotz of magik n stuffs. And I am growing oldeth n I need sum1 2 get my powers!!1111”

I was inertrested. But wnderin 2 miself. “Why me?”

“You possess many traits that it takes 2 grant mi powerz! Bravery, determination, strong, and willing 2 do anyfing!!111 Its very unique yknow! !!1 Most kidz nowadays r 2 prone 2 followin da rules while ur willing 2 do wuts ritye!!1111”

Now that I fink about it, he is rite!!1 I brake da rules a lot!!!1111 Even if da rules r sooo fucking stupid!!!111 (butn I meannn itz not my fault itz sooo dumb, expecially when brett and burke didn’t get in trouble 4 it)

And den….. he casted a spell n gave ne powers!!!1111

“Omfg dis is sooooo kool!!111” I sed. Now I am unstoopable!!1111 Maybe today wuznt so bad after all!11

I wuz eventually teleported out of da cave. It was still da afternoon/ I checked my blak fone and it wuz 1:30!!!1111

“HOLY SHIT!!11111” I yielded. I’ve been away for how long?!/1 Cuz my lunch period wuz at exactly 12:00!!111 And I wuz at da skool for only about 10 minutes b4 dose stoopid prepz ruined it!!1111 Anyway I didn’t know wut else 2 do. So I decided 2 walk thru d a city and find my way back 2 da skool. I put in my blak air podz n listened to GC and MCR.

I continued 2 walk n walk and I eventually made it 2 da suburbs. It felt sooo nice to walk around in public while dere wuz skool goin on!!1 I hop my goffik friendz r doin alright, especially little Freedy. While I was gothically walking, I passed by sum auto car mechanix shop. I casually locked over n saw da guy who owned it. I think I recognize him!!111 It was…… Pat Dugan!!111 Curotny ‘s dad!!111111 I quikly put mah blak hood on so he wont recognize me, cuz I knew he knew who I wuz cuz of cournty n shed get in truble!111

But it wuz too latte!!1111 He spoted me!!111

“Billy?!?/1/1 Iz dat u??” he yelled/

I kept walking “no, shut the fuck up you prep!111” I whispred. Hoping hed lose intrest.

“Billy I no itz u!!111:” he d=sed.

Oh shit shit shit I skurried as fast as I could. Pat tried 2 run after me but he decided “nevr mind”.

Patz pov  
Was dat Billy??? Court;s new friend? Or wuz it someone dat locked like him? I mean he wuz wearing goffik clothing. But den agen I could be rong. Then I remembered… one nite I wuz on sum night duties 2 buy tools n stuffs from the local shop, and I recall I saw 2 boyz doin it in a park!!11 It wuz sorta dark but I could hear dem. Wut is up wif teenagers nowadays?!?!? What if its…. No it cant be!!111

Once I knew pat wuz out of sight, I took my hoodie of n walked thru da park where I did it with Freddy. Now that he came on to my mind, I do hope hez alright. And den……….. I heard voices!!111

“Billy!11 Billy where are you?!?1/”

Omg what?? I loked around, tryna see where da voices we’re coming frum. Den… I saw a group of goffz. I ran over 2 dem!!11 It wuz…. Yoland, Rick, Corunty, Camern, and Freddy!!111

“Ovr here!111 I yielded. Once dey saw me thery ran over 2 me n hugged me. I hugged dem back, espencially Freddy.

“oh mi fucking satan billy im glad ur alright!111” Freddy said.

“Whatre u all doin here?!1/” I asked.

‘We came looking 4 u!!11 after u ran away frum da skool!!1111” Corutney said. “What were u even finking?!?!?/1/”

I CRIED trarz of blood. “I’m sooo sorry!!111 “ I whined and m0aned. “I felt soo fucking embarrassed when condy shared da vido of da fight!!11 i- i-“

They all comforted me. “Itz ok Billy!!111” Rick especizlly said, considering he took part in da fite. “I don’t blame u!!11”

While we were conforting eachj odder, we heard a voice in da distance yelling at us.

“hey!!111 what da fuk ru kidz doin out of skool?!?/1/”

Cameron loked over n recognized da voice. “Oh no!!111 itz my dad!!111 n his boss!!11 I don’t wanna get in truble!!111” Den we all instantly darted off down the street n bak towarsdz the skull (lol geddit skull instead of school cuz im goffik n I like deth).

Meanwhile, Jordan Mahkent and his boss the Gambler guy (whoz name I forgot but im 2 lazy 2 goggle it) was wonderin what da hell dose goffz were doin runnin around.

“Stoopid goffz!!11” Gambler sed in a disgusted way.

“I mean I have no problem wif goffz since my son is a goff.” Jordan said. “but yea dere pretty wild. Anyway letz go bak 2 da office”


	9. Chapter 9: freddyz pov lolz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: halloo my epoik goffz!!1111 hope ur all havin ah drpressin day!!111 except u prepz n posrs who flam da focken story cuz ur so meanQ!!!!11111111 btw dis whoe chapter will b in freddyz pov!!!1111 cuz y not!111 also happy 1 monf annerversy 2 dis epic shit strom of a fanfic!!11 honestly i dont fink ill ever be da same after reading my immortal lolz dat was both awful and funneh at da same tim!!1

The rest of da school day surprisingly wuz nurmal 4 meh, tho I wuz still upset abot da vido. Amnd I am still forustrated dat billt and rick got detentin evn tho dey fought those prepz who bully me all da ficken time. I hate it sooo much!!111 Im so glad Billy and Rick sto0d up 4 me!!11 tho ppl wer’e givin me weird looks durin the day.

Then the time came……. Sckool let out!!!1111 finally!!111 unfortunately fofr billy and rick dat mens dey have 2 go 2 detention ubtil 4:30!!111 (skool let out at 3:25) Ive nebr been 2 detentn but I heard otz sooo biorng!!111 Anyway now that skool wuz over I decided 2 go 2 da porking lot an hang out wif my goff friendz. I wuz just lonely walking dere while seeing every1 else hangin around n havin fun. I eventually made it to Camerons car where Carmern, Yonalda, and corutney were hangin out n moshin to MCR and GC while da prepz nearby were givin dem weirdeth looks.

“Hello Freddy!!11” Courneyt said. “You doin alright?”

“yeah I guess.” I shrugged. Blak eyeliner wuz streamin depressingly down my pallid face. “just pissed that Billy an Rick have detention.”

“Itz nut ur fault, don’t worry. Itz da bullies fault.” Said Corutneyt. “who r dey anyway?”

“Oh, Brett and Burke Breyer?” said Yolanda understadedly. “They’re sooo mean.”

“Yah I noticed!!111” freddy snapped. “They’ve been bulling me 4 a onth now!!!111” Then I felt bad 4 snappin at her and apogized. She 4giffed meh.

“Theyre mean 2 almos every1” Cameron said. “itz soo odd dat dey decided 2 h8 on u da most. Frum what u told me, they seem 2 have an odd interest in u” (no not in dat way obv)

“yah n itz sooo ammoying!!!11111” I moaned.

“btw freddy” Cameron said. “u need a ride hime?”

I locked up. “Oh my sister Mary will drive us home. She has after skool activities. So does pedro. And billy is in truble onbviosly.”

“Oh ok,” carmeron sed sadly. “cuz I was also gonna ask if u wanna go 2 da shooping mall wif us. An I don’t want u 2 get in troublte especially since wut haoppnd 2day”

“Oh fangz.” I sadly spoked. “But maybe next time hopfully” Eventuqlly dey said goodbye 2 me n drove off. I sadly wartched dem drive off. I felt sad jelous and left out knowing dat dey were off doin fun srtuff. Oh well. I was wonderin wut 2 do 2 pass da tim. Den…. I looked over at da football field where da team wuz practicin. I saw sum kidz n parentz hangin out dere n decided 2 go over dere 2 watch. 

While I wuz walkin thru da parking lot I locked ovr n saw Brett, Burke , n sum of dere friendz. I quikly put my hood over my head n scurried thru the cars 2 make sure dey kuldnt see me. I slughtly overheard dem.

“Hahahah!!!1111 Freddyz new frendz rilly fink dey could stnad up 2 us??” Brett laughed. “I’m sooo surprised he even has friends!!!!111 whod wanna make friendz wif a weirdo kid?!?!/1/1 lololzzz”

I was angry hearing dose wordz. But I didn’t wanna go over dere 2 fite dem cuz I caused 2 much trouble 2day ezpecially wif billy and rick, now dat dere crurrently in detention. Anyway I skurried over 2 da field an into da bleackers. Lukily brett an burne didn’t see me. I suddenly realized I shoulds gone sumwhere else cuz there wuz a chance brett and burke could com over here but oh well. I decided to look ovr at da field and watch wut wus goin on.

Dey were practcizin, in case u couldn’t tell. I noticed da coack yelling at dem tellin dem 2 work harder, since they lost the last game (yes, da blackout game!)

“COM ON WORK HARDR U STUPID GOFFZ!!!111” the coach yielded

Excuse me, whaaaatttt??!?/11// Is he using da word “goff” as an insult?~/1 Dats mean!!!111 >:( an I dnot car if itz one of dose ways 2 get athletes 2 work harder. Its an insult to us goffs. The preps and posers in the bleachers laufhed dispusedly while I looked at dem wif a disgusted look. After a short lil while, I looked over n saw two football players yellin at each odder. One of t=dem was dat very fierce girl Artemis Crock who somehoweth has angry issues.

“YOU STOOPID BICH!!!1111” Artemis yelled at da odder player who knoked her over. “I HAD IT!!!11 STOP RUININ PRACTIZE 4 ME!!!!!!!1111!1!!!11!!111” Da odder player just laffed n said “Oh my god artremix u need 2 chill it wuz n accident!!!11”

This made her arngrier. “No it wuznt!!!!!!!!!!11111111” And den….. she started fiting him!!!1111 Every1 wuz cheering while I wuz excitedly watching. Dis is fun!!!1111 But then I remembered da fight wif Billy and Rick for earlier with guilt. I also noticed……… her parentz were cheering!!1111

Then da coach came over. “DATS IT!!!1111111 YOU 2 R IN BIIIIIGGG TRUBLE!!111” He made dem sit on the bench an fgave dem detention. “There’s been 2 many fites 2 day!!111” He continured. “First those goffz n prepz n now u two!!11111 First thing tomrooe!!!111”

Wait, what? “But datz unfair!!!!1111111” Artemis yielded. “Why did Brett and Burke not get in trouble?!?/1/1 dey r preps n g0t away wif it!~!!1111” O my satan!!1 R u finking wut Im thinking?!?!/1 I wuz finging da same thing!!!111 Dis is a dum skool!111

“BE QUIET!!11111” coach guy yielded. And I kept watchin an watchin.

After a while I eventually got a text message frum Billy tellin me hez done wif detention. Yay!!11 I sexily left the bleackers and headed out 2 da parking lot where Billy and Rick waz waiting.

“Hey guys!” I said.

“hey freddy!” Billy and Rick said in a depressed voice. As we gave de deths tuch sin, we saw anodder after skool group leavind da building.

“Dat must be Mary!11” I said. I quickly told Billy dat Mary is in the Academic Club.

“Oh my stan such a prep!!!11” Billy exclaimed. We watched frum a diarance as we watched dem preppily exit the building. We could see Mary talking with 2 of her friends.

“I feel sooo confident dat we’ll win the Decathalon! Aren’t you, Mary?” said Mary’s friend, whose name is Beth Chapel.

“Me too!” Mary smiled. “We practiced long and hard! I know I definitely prepped for this 24/7! Isn’t that right Joey?” She turned to her other friend Joey Zarick

“Yes it is! Even better, it’s over in Metropolis!” Jory exclaimed. He had a superman shirt on.

The three friends walked towards the parking lot where me, Billy, and Rick were standing. Pedro walked over. I looked over at him and said hi. He said hi back.

“Also, what was up with what was going on today?” Pedro asked.

Billy sighed with ammoyance. I could tell how annoyed he must be at this point. “We’ll explain it in the car.” I said reassuredly.

Mary, Joey, andf Beth walked over and sawed us. “Billy! Freddy! Pedro! Hello!” Mary said. And she looked over at Rick. Hello!” she said to him as well.

Beth looked over at us goffz with excited look. “Ooh, you’re Billy Batson! Mary’s new brother! Nice to meet you! I’m Beth Chapel!” She preppily shook his hand.

“Oh, um hi!” Billy said depressingly.

“Ooh, real goffz!!1 Dis is sooo cool!!111” Joey said looking at me, Billy, and Rick. Joey introduced himself to Billy.

“Oh yah is it ok if u can drive REick home?” I asked.

“Yes of course!” Mary said. “I’m taking Joey and Beth home as well.” Oh no!!1111 Not wif dese prepz!!1111 Well at least I have Billy wif me. We all went inside Mary’s preppy white BMW (luckily she had one so we could all fit in). I sat in the back in between Billy and Rick. Pedro and Joey sat in the middle. Mary of course was driving with Beth in the passangerz seet. It was kinda annoying hearing her bamblr on and on. She dure does talk a lot. Me, Billy, and Rick looked at each odder disfusedly.\

Billyz pov lolz

“So Billy” Pedro began. “What was all theat drama about?”

Oh no!111 Its been annoying me all day!!!1111 They all looked at me. “It’s okay Billy.” Said Mary. “I’m sure it wasn’t your fault!”

“It wuznt!1111” I moaned. “Those bullies Breet and Burke were trying to pick on Freddy!!!11111 I had to fight dem!!!!1111”

“And den I jumped in 2 help!!!11111” Rick said. “And wutz evcen worse is dat bowin didn’t give dem detention!!!111 she h8z goffz!!!11111”

“And itrs been pissing me off all day especially when cindy sent out da vido!!1111” I cried tearz of blood down my pale face. Joey fricked out when he saw da tearz of blood.

“Wow that’s relly dumb!!!1111” Pedro said. “Shes always h8ed goffz or any1 whp wuznt popular.”

“And wanna know wutz sooo hypocritikal?” feddy began. “So while I was waiting 4 billy I wuz watching football praktise goin on. And that krazy gurl Artemis Crick and some odder player yelling at each other an the coach gave dem detention!!!1111 Even Artemis was furious!!111 Why did they get detention but not Brett an Burke?!/11/”

“O MY SATAN WHAT??!!/111/ DATZ SOOOO STUPID!!!11111” Billy yielded.

“That’s odd!” said Mary. “She ws always nice to the academic team.”

“Thatz cuz ur all preps n were goffs!!!111 Itz very biased!!!1111” I contemplated.

Mary and Beth looked at each other for a moment.

“Honestly that really sucks. Sorry you had such mistreatment. Some teacers really re biased.” Mary said. “But hey, these detention days will eventually be over. The best u can do is just hang in there.

“Alright, I guess.” I said with a disappointed feel. We talked about odder sdtuff 4 da rest of da ride. After dropping of Rick, Beth, and Joey, Mary eventually drov e us home.

Next tim on dragon ball z……. we will see wut corutny yolander and carmeron were up to afer dey left da skool!!!1111111 see u goffz l8r!!!1111


	10. Chapter 10: courtneyz pov (are storgurl!!1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: o my stan all dese movies gettin derlayed is soooo fukkin furstratin!!!1111 when will dis sroopid ahzz cornoviurz end?!?!?1//// yal,l fuknutz bettr vot 4 biden in nrovembr!!!111111 cuz ah kant stand dat orange btich any l0ngrr!!!11111 anyway dis chaptah wil be told frum corutnys pov. Ah no dis is billyz stroy but itz sdooo kool 2 focus on odder chracterz ass well!!!111
> 
> Ps im sowwy ah kuldnt update I had lotz of testz n shit lately n it waz sooo focken forsterating but im happy itz all done so I can rit dis fik!!11

I wuz in da car wif Cameron an Yolanda. We we’re moshin an jamming 2 Billie Eilish’s new song n it s0undz soooo awesom!!11

“Billie iz sooo fucking awesome!!11” I goffed.

“I agree!!” Yolanda agreed wif me.

We decided 2 drove over 2 da mall n just walk around n have a go0d tiem!!11 Yolanda pionted out dat dis is da mall where she met Bolly an FreddyQ!111

“Omg dats soo kool!!11” Cameron sed. ‘I’m glad dey brught us 2gether expecially in a sckool where ppl h8 goffz!!111’”

I kinda felt a little sad when he sed dat since Billy an Rick we’re in dertention rite now 4 bein goffik. Anyway we drove 2 da mall an walked around 2 chill out afer a long day of skool n runnin around town 2 find billy. “Ew!!11” I disgustingly said when I heard a preppy song come on the mall raido.

“Wut is it? Is dere sumfing rong??” said Olanda.

I told dem wu t it wuz. “OMFG EWW!!!1111” she sed. “Well I’m glad its nearly October next week so all the goffz kound come out n partayyy!!!!1111111111”

“YES!!111” We sed.

And suddenly…… Cindy Burman looked ovr. Oh noQ!111 Not agen!!!11 She musta heard us!!11 SHE CAME OVR 2 US wif her wqually preppy bf henry kong!!!111 We noticed dem comin ovr.

“Ew itz u guys agen!!!111” I angerlyu said. “What the fuck do u prepz wnt u preppy poser bichtes?!?!/1/”

She looked at us wif a disgusted look. “Ew, why do goffz even exist/?!1/”

“R u judging our way of lif?!/’ said Yolanda

“No!!11 Of coarse nut!!11” She preppily said. “I just fink u guys r waaayyyyy 2 defrent n strange!111 who even likes mcr nowadays??!/1/ that’s all the way back in the ancient tims!!111”

“hey we like billie eilsh to!!!111 nofing rong wif lieking mcr!!1111” Cameron said.

“And yes u r judging our way of lif!!111” I sed. “leaf us alone!!1111 weve had to deal wif 2 mush bully’s 2day!!111”

“Hmph!!!1 Well, make sure ur goffik fiernd billy diesnt git in are way agen do u hear??’ She an Henry wlked away. Meanwheile Henry wuz lookin bak at us. An went off wif her.

Om my satan shes sooo mean!!111 Den we kept walkin an walkin. As we were walking, somefing happened.!!111 Some bald guy flyed trhu wif a bunch of monsters!!!111

“Haw haw haw!!1111” The bald guy laqughed evilly. “Thou must kneel b4 meh an my mastah!!111 uwu” The monsterz wuz trin 2 kill every1!!!!!!!!111111

“Oh no!!1111” I screameds sexily. “We must run!!!111” While every1 wuz screamin an runnin away we also ran away sexily trin 2 get away frum da bald guy who wuz tryna explode everyfing wif his litning powerz n kill every1 wif his monsterz.

“We have 2 do something!!1” I said.

“like wut?/” Yolanda spoked. “how the fuck r we supposed 2 go up against that fuvkin prep wif da monsyterz n shit??”

“Leaf it 2 me!11” A great idea I had in mind! Then all of an sudden, I spun an transdformed into my epic storgurl outfit (kinda like Lynda carterz wonder woman spinnin n shit lolz!!1) and wopped out mah glowin staff.

“Fite me!!11 I amm….. Stargirl!11” I flew over wif my glowing staff m stated 2 sexily fight da moonsyters. “OMFG NOOOO!!!1111 “ sed da bald guy as he saw me secxily betting up his monsterz. I was doing it super well dat ever1 started 2. Cherr 4 me, including Yolanda an Carmeron!!111 I couldn’t fucking believe it!1 I had saved da day!!111

“DATS IT!!1111 Sins!!11 We shaleth leave now.” The bald guy said. He turned 2 me and said “Thou shall watch thyself out for nexeth time! We shaleth meet againeth!” The monsters turned 2 dust and floated in2 his eye an he arngrily floo away.

“Yah you better fuck off!” I shooted anfgsterly. I flew bac k on2 da ground n ran out wif my friendz n every1 else. While we were runnin out I charnged back 2 my regular clothes by spinning. We eventually got out of the mall building an d in2 Camerons car.

“Omfg dat was amazing!” Cameron congratulated me.

“Yah gurl!” Yolanda hugged me.

“Fangz guiyz!” I sed. I have been Storgurl for a while now, just undere the radar an haven’t told no one. “Though I need 2 pronise you to PLLLZZZZ nut tell any1!!!11 not even our friendz!!11”

“Ok we promise!11 But… why?” they said.

“If dat preepy poser bitch finds out it will put all of us, even our familie’s in trouble!!11 So we need 2 keep dis between us!!111” I said 2 dem.

“We promise!” They said. Cameron eventually drove Yolanda home. Whole he wuz drivin me home, he decided 2 stop at a McDonaldz!!111 After we went in, got sum food, and webt back 2 his car, he stared in2 my nonexistent soul (We were sittin in da backseat btw)

“Cameron!11 What the fuck r u doin??” I asked.

“C-Courtney?” Cameron asked.

“Huh?” I asked.

We continued 2 stare at each other 4 a long-ish period of tiem. And then…….. we started screwing around with each odder!!!111111 We took of each odders cloths passively. And then… he put his thingie in my you know wit!!1111

“Oh! Cameron! Cameron!” I screamed sexiyl while getting a hawt organism. We kept doin it and doin it and suddenly….. we heard a voice!!!111

“What the fuck is going on in dere?!/1/”

Oh no!1111 Cameron quikly covered da window binds an we quickly putted on our coths n hid. I took a quick peek to see who it wuz. And oh my holy spirit of my dear lover Satan and General Zod, you wouldn’t believe who it wuz!!11]

It was……… Mike Dugan who sed it!111 And his friend Eugene was wif him!!!1111 Luckily he lost interest since he had a scarred look on his face and the two walked away.

He eventually drove me home and we said bye to each other and I went inside the house/. Should I be doin dis?? I mean hez nice and kewt, but a big part of me noes dis is rong!!11 I should probably keep it frum Rick for now cuz he must be rilly stressed out frum todays fite of him and billy against brett and burke. Anyway I went 2 my room an changed into a big baggy black MCR shirt and black and red PJ pants wif pentagrams everywhere.

Nikez pov.\ (when he saw dem doin you-know-wut)

What the fuck did we just witness? Was that teenagers doin it? Me and Eugene were just standin dere with shooketh looks. We turned to look at each other, thinkin the same thing. We hoped that was just something else and went back to walkin our way home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: omfg im havin sooo much fun wif dos!!1111 also don’t worry I wil rit da chaptah where dey go 2 marys decathalon!!11 I cant fucking wait 2 du it!!111 I beleve artemis will join da isa n becom eveil like her parentz cuz shes insane asf also fangz 2 da goffik ppl who enjoys dis fik!!111 a

The next day I suicidally woke up frum a gothic n shmexah dream dat I fucking forgot. I put on a loose shrivled up blak collar shirt wif dark red 666s all over, ripped blak skinny jeanz, blood-red mnail polish, an gothic metal bracelates. Freddy waked out of da blak closet werring goffik clothes as well (an: in all seriousness I cany be fucking bothered 2 describe dere clothing tbh )

I after we ate broakgfest, I walked out 2 maryz car wif freddy, mary, an pedr0. I locked up at da sky. It wuz dark an clowdy. “Oh no!!11 Itz gun na rain!1” Darla sed. Me an Freddy looked at each odder hrappily. Yay, a dark an derpressin day!!!111 Once we got on the car, Mary tunred to look at me. “Now Billy… youy better nut fuck up agen 2day!!11” I roiled my eyes. “I no I know!!1” I said in a very suicidal way. It wuznt even mah fult dat bret and burke were stoopid meniez!1!!111

Today wuznt very excitin. Except at lunch I wuz sittin wif Freddy, Rick, Cournty , Cameron, an d Yolanda. We told dem aboout da decathalon Mary wuz gonna have dis weekend over in Merotopiss.

“Omfg ur sooo locky!!111” Cournty exclaimed. “I always wanted 2 go dere!!111”

“N u kuld poosibly see sourpman!!111” Rick exclaimed.

“Yah im super excited!!11” Freddy sed. “Altho da downside is dat we gotts be surrounded by prepz!!11”

Omfg nooo!!111 I with a disgoused look on my face. Anyway later on in the period it stated to rain hard. All da prepz n poserz screamed n ran inside while us goffas jumped excitedly. It wuz sooo much fin!11 We goffikally ran and danced around in the rain an got super focken wet!!!11 me and Freddy grinned victoriously n frenched secxily!!11 Meanwhile in the inside biuoldong, the prepz were looking at us wih a disgoted look expecially Brettm , Burke, Henry, and Condy. But dat didn’t matter anymore cuz we were having fun.

But of fooken course, the joy ended later when after skull (lol geddit) ended and me n Rick has 2 go 2 dertrention. Da reson y chrapter 9 had freddy insread of meh n rick is cuz we literally did nuffin. Literally nothing. It wuz sooo foken fboring!!11

Anyway me and Rick said bye 2 Freddu, Yorlanda , Courtny and Cameron. Then we suicisdally walked 2 detention. We agreed dat it wuz srtupid. “Only today and tomorrow 2 go0 and were done!!1” Rick exclaimed gothically. I sighed wif arnnnoyuance. “So fucking exchausting!!111” I sed.

Anyway we went. We noticed dat dere wuz a little moar ppl 2day. We sat down next 2 each odder liek we did yestorday. Den we noticed sumfing else…….. Artemis Crock was dere!!11 And dat odder guy!!11 We locke d at each odder, this mustve been wut freddy wuz traking aboot!!!111

“Dis si soooo unfair!!!!1111111!!1” ARTemis slooted angstily. “What da fok is up with da meanies getting away wif it while da ppl who didn’t do anyfing rong get detention like DEM?!?!/” She pointed at me and Rick. We looked at each odder. Dis is insan!!11 Shes on our side!!111 Looks like we’re not alone afert all!!11

“Hey!1 hey!11” sed da teacher who wuz wartching us 3 detention. Yesterday it wuz sum mean lady who wuz stuper strick but 2day it wuz sum1 else. “You were put in here 4 a reason!11 So we’re all of you111 I don’t want 2 do dis!!11” He locked at us. Artemis made a hmph sound and decided 2 sit at the table we were at (There were circular tables in da room, each with 5 chairs. Me and Rick had the table 2 purselves ubtil Artemis came ovr) The sub who wuz filling in 2day wuznt so bad.

“Now since I’m filling in, we will do sumfing a little different.” He beganed. “I can relate 2 most of you. I wuz a trublemakr when I wiz in skool as well!!11” Then he made us movethe tables and chairs out of the way and onto da side so now da room locked very open and empty. Then we sat down in a circle. Dis wuz actuallty intrestin.

“We will make todays detention fun!!11 Anyone seen da movie broeakfast club?.?” He sed.

I haven’t seen it. Ive only seen horrorrr moviez like the ring anf it, dat movie wif da scray clown n dat kid dat locks like freddy. Sevral ppl said yes., I shook mah head no.

“Well, in the movie different ppl are put indetention and dey bond and becum friendz!!11 N dats what well do 2day!11 Just don’t tell Bowin lolz” He sed. Ooh, he is aweshum!111 I like dhim already!!11 “We will bascally sit around take turns talkin 2 each odder n gettun 2 no each odder!!1 sounds fun?”

“Yez!1” We sed. “Good!11 Now, letz behin!!1” he sed.

Dis wuz not actshelly 2 bad. We were just talkin aboout oursleves. And then da teacher tuned 2 lock at meh.

“My name is Billy Batson. Ima goffik n I like 2 listn 2 mcr.” I sed in a deprerssed way.

“Hey aren’t u dat kid who fought Brett and Burke?” sum one asked.

I sighed in annoyance. Its getting sooo annoyign seeing every1 ask me aboout it an I have 2 repeat the story MOLTIPLE RIMEZZ!!!111 But then I told dem anyway. “It wuznt mah fult!!11 Or Rix either!!11 Brett and Burke were bullying my friend Ffeddy. Dey always bull y him a lot 4 sum resson!!11 So I fougth dem. And mah friend Rick joined in cuz I wuz ootmumbrted. What makes it unfair us dat Brett and Burke weren’t poonished!!111”

They were very interested in mah stryo. “Freddy? Like dat kid Freddy Freeman?” sum 1 asked. “But he’s such a looser!!111”

“No hez nut!!111” I sed defendantly. “He always gets bullied 4 bein defrent!!!111 People hate him 4 no reson, expecirally Brett an Burke. And I thot so as well at first 2!!1 But now dat were friendz, hes such a great an d nice guy!!11 You cant juge him like dat!1”

“Exactly!!1 said Rick. “hes sooo kool an gothic!11”

The others thought about it 4 a momentum. “You no wut!!11 Ur rite!11” Dey sed.

Artemis spovk up. “I get how u feel!!1 Im in here because (points at da odder player) HE tackled me 2 late n I tried 2 tell him dat but yknow he just h8z me cuz im deferent on da football team!!11”

“O yah I herd!!11” I sed. I recalled yestardat when Freddy talkind about the situation. He even showed me a vido of it he tok on his blak fone as well!!11 “Its so unfair!!!1111”

For the rest of da time, me and Rick were engaging in da convorzatrins wif ds odder ppl, expecially Artmis. She wuz vry interested in our gottik ways. Since we did stuff in detention 2day, it went by quik since we did nothin last time it felt slow. Eventyallu detention wuz over.

“Ok kidz!!11” The teacher sed. “we r now done!!11 I hop u all had a fun tim!!111 Unfrotunately I wnt be here tomorrow, but enjoy da rest of ur day!!111”

“Yay!111” we sed n we sexily walked out of detention. We were talkin n stuffs since we bonded pretty well. Artemis scurried over 2 me and Rick.

“Omfg dat wuz sooo fun!!11” she sed. “I agree!!11” I said back. “Also I should totally join ur goffik groop!!!111”

Me and Rick locked at each odder n smelLED HAppilY. “dat sounds soooo aweshum!!111 rick sed. Yes u can!!111

It was a good day!!!1111

L8r @ dinner……

I was sittin at da table with da rest of da fomily, with my sweet and shemexay Freddy sittin across from me. We locked at each odders depressing eyes in a suicidal way.

“Alright!!1” sed Victor. “Mary, r u excited 4 the decathalon?”

Mary the fucking prep smiled in a preppy way. “Yes I am! We worked so hard for weeks on end and we are all condifent dat we shall win!”

“I know u will do great big sister!” Darla said sweetrly.

“And as promised,” Rosa began. “We as a family will go to Metropolis to watch this weekend! Who’s excited?”

All the kids cheered with excitement. Me and Freddy joined in. “I cant wait 2 go!!111 Ive always wanted 2 go 2 mertopis!!111” I sed. “oms me too!!111” ffreddy sed.

Every1 wuz happy dat I wuz excorted. “I’m glad you’re happy, Billy!” Rosa said preppily. “I knew you’d like it here! I’ve definitely seen you hang out with Freddy a LOT nowadays!

Me an freddy sexily smelled at each odder. Dis made me fink of da times when me and freddy would skrew around an do it. Freddy blushed at me. He musta been finkin da same fing

“oh yes!!11 were very close!!111” freddy sed.

I gotta admit I had a lot of fun 2day.


	12. Chapter 12: da preppy decathlon pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok so I will fionallu be ritin da chapta where dey go 2 marus decathanon in mortopolis!!1111 im soo focken excited 4 dis!!!111 brtw fangz 2 u all 4 redding mah story!!111 also I kant beleve itz November already!!11 I bet all u will fail no nut November hahahahah!!!1111 I love fall and winter itz kold and darker!!111 perfect tiem of da year

We woke up very early cuz Mary had to be there as soon as possible. Although im excorted im pissed dat we had 2 get up at 4:30 am in da fooken mourning!!11 Anyway I put on a shlexah blak superman shirt (it was blak n white cuz itz edgy liej dat), ripped blak jeans, bloord red noil polish, n gothic metal ringz. Freddy put on goffik clothz as well.

Anyway we eventully went over 2 Mertroplis, sepecially the giant building where the Decathalon was being held, which is da citys high skool. We akll gaped in awe!!11 I t wuz sooo fucking huge!!11 Mary had gone somewhere else wif her team pf prepz 2 practise , an I herd da decrathon was gunna start at 10:30 am later today (it is currently 8:10). An holy shit datz a looong tiem!!111 Lockily there wuz several activities set up around da skool dat da little kidz (could interact wif 2 pass da tiem. Victor and Rosa were talkin 2 sum parents. Darla, Eugene, and Pedro wen t off 2getha 2 go play super smash broz wif sum odder kids. While me and Freddy just stood around in the crowded hooelway surrounded by fuckin preps an fuiguring oot wut 2 do.

Than I had an idea. “Omfg, lets go exploring da skull!!111 (lol geddit skull instead of school)” Freddy licked da idea. For a while we walked around thru da crowds . it was tuff cuz there wuz sooo much people. And then… someone bumoed in2 us!!111 The person turned 2 sere who he bumped in2. Me and Freddy gasped. It was……,…. Henry King!!1111

“You bastrad!!11” I snaped. “Wtf r u dong here??”

Henry locked at us weirdingly. “Im here cuz my dad wuntz us 2 be!11 Wut about you??”

“Because our sister is in the Decathalon!!11” Freddy said. “I mean, seeing a preppy contest is boring but Metropolis ig swesome!!111’

“Oh my goid I thot I wuz der only 1 who finks preppy contests are boring!!111” Henry declared. “Also my dad is chaperoning.”

And then….. his friend called him over and he had to go away. Me and Freddy locked at each other / “That was awkward!!11” I sed.

Anyway we kept walkin an walkin an eventually got 2 an epiter part of da school. We loocked around in awe. The hallways were kinda low and dim and empty for miles (not literally but u git wut I men!!11) Wut got us relly excorted was the Halloween decorations dat were up already, even tho it wuz around mid September, along wif odder fall decoratyions and posters of goffik bands like MCR, GC Slipknot, etc. There were also decorations of goffik superheros and villans like batman, genral zod and horley quin!!111

“Dis is…. Aweshum!!111” Freddye xclamed. I agreed wif him. The ppl at dis skool was sooo mocky to go to such a goffik skool!!111 Meanwhile our school has mostly preps and posers!!11111 And da fact dat me and Rick gut detention 4 bring too gottik!!111111s

Anyway we kept walkin and walkin thru da depressin hallways. If Mary an da preps were here theyd be scarede shitless and run off an kall it “creepy” and yah you git wut I mean.

Then, all of an suddenly, we herd sumfing!!1111 “Oh no!!11 wuts dat??” I expelled. Me and Freddy ran in separate directions. I didn’t know where 2 hi9de!!11 (freddy hid in a classroom, under a teachers desk fyi) Then…. A bald guy came flying in towards me!!11 He had sum blue shining fing on his left eye, had a heavy lookin navy bu jacket. We realized who it wus. It was………. Thaddeus Sivana!1111

“Billy Batson…..” Sivana demeaned in his kold voice. “Thou hath da ancient powerz of Shazam! Thou shaleth face me or all shall die around you!!1”

I looked at him shocked. “What the fuck are you talking about? I’m just a goffik boi who slits his rists!!11”

Sivana looked at me weirdly. “Thy hath thelekinesis! I know thou hath his powers! Don’t acteth dumb with me, Billy! You know what will happen later today if thou doth not give up your powers!” He laughed evilly and then he flew away cockling.

I was suddenl y so mad and scared. What did he mean by “what will happen later today”? I feel down 2 my nees and stated 2 cry tearz of blood down my face./ My blak messy eyeliner got messy everywhere. Then… Freddy came out of da kloset to come over 2 comfort me. He had seen the whole fing go down.

“Billy are u alright?” Freddy reassured sexily. He held his fingers wif mine that had black nail polish on dem.

“I.. I guess.” I sniffled. “Wut wuz that all about anyway? “ Freddy questione. “What powers is he talking about.” And then I told him. “Rememb er when I rean away after sandy sent out da fite vido?? I ran all da way 2 da city an was teleported 2 this cave an dev dis guy gave me kool powers!111 Shazam!11”

And then…. I transformed in2 a muscular superhero!!!111 Freddy gasped. “Oh my satan dats awesome!!111 Ur a superhero!!111”

“I know rite??” I sed. And then I sed shazam and changed back 2 my goffik self. “But Im so scared!!11 What the fuk am I gonna do about it?? Ahhhhhh”

I cried trears of blood agen. Freddy comforted me. “domt weoryy billy, well figure sumfing, ok? Lets keep adventuring.”

Me and Freddy kept walking and held our pail white hands together. After a while we decided to sit down and relax. I chocked my blak fone 2 see da tim. It wuz 10:02!!111 “Oof we still half time” freddy sed. “We just have 2 get back as soon as we can tho”

I grasped on2 his hand . Me and Freddy instantly snaped our heads 2 look at each odder dark and depressing eyes. I meaned in closer to Freddy and then…. We frenched sexily dat I gut an erucation!!!11 

Maryz pov lolzz

I was with my teammates practicing for the Decathlon. We have been practicing for weeks on end, but we knew we had to do some more last minute practice to ensure that we could do it. We almost had it last year, so we had to make sure we could win 1st place this year! Then, we decided to take a short break. We realized that it was a little under 30 minutes away, so we had to take a 10 minute break and then get ready!

“Phew!” Beth exclaimed. “That is a lot! But I know we’ll do it!” “Definitely!” I replied.

Me, Beth, and Joey decided to go get something from the vending machine on the other corner of the hallway. We went to the end of the hallway and turned left. And suddenly we saw something…… Billy and Freddy were making out on the middle of the empty hallways!

“oh freddy!!1 freddy!!!111 let me fell u me me come inside of u!!!111” I sed sexily. And then I locked up and screamed!!111 Mary, Beth, and Jey sawed us!!111 with dropped jaws!!111 joey looked so scarred cuz he wuz innocent like freddy, but in a preppy way.

“Oh my satan!111” Me and Freddy shooted as we got up quickly. We looked at dem in shock and horror. I kouldnt believe our own sister caught us doin it!!111

But Mary wasn’t too mad. “What the fuck?” she sed. “If you wanna make out don’t do it in de empty hollways!!1111”

Freddy was more scared. “mary!11 mary itz nut wht u fink!!11 plz don’t tell victor and rosa plllzzzz!11 I LOVE him!!1111” He stated 2 cry tearz of black depression. I had to hig him 2 make him feel better.

Mary went over to comfrt me while Beth and Joey still looked shocked. “Freddy itz ok!!11 I think its ok to be gai!!11 just don’t do it right in the open, ok??”

We stood around in silent for a few seconds. I spok up. “Welp dat was weird!!111 anyway I fink we gotta head back. See u at the decathon and good lock!!111” “Thank you!111” dey sed and den me and Freddy walked away.

Maru

I looked back at my friends, who were still shocked. “Yeah, I know. They’re weird goths. But let’s hope they don’t do it in the middle again because that’s insane. Anyway…” Beth and Joey went back to normal and we got some snacks. We went back and talked for a while, and then we were ready! It was time!

“Good luck everyone!” said the chaperones, and we went off to the stage where everyone was waiting.


	13. Chapter 13: da preppy decathal0n pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh my satan dis election is insan !!1111 I kant beleve biden is winnin hard itz aweshum!!!11 maybe 2020 iznt sooo bad afert all!!11 all we need iz dose odder states to hurrt da fok up so we can end dis eledtion!!111 anyway dis is pt 2 so INJOOOYYYYYYYYyee!111
> 
> Actshelly nvm aboot 2020 bot bein too bad cuz im soooo arngry dat johnny depp got removed frum fantastic beatz!!111 dis is so srtupid!!11 he wuz sooo gr8 as Grindelwald n dat prep amber herd is SOOO MEANN!!!!1111111

Me and Freddy heded bak 2 the main area n we ervengtully found our famolyn. We were ready2 go 2 see marys decathon, even tho im nut too e ntynousiarstic aboot it I just came cuz I always wonted 2 go to metroplis, so did freddy. I told dis 2 freddy as we walked in

“OMG shme too!!11” Freddy shooted. Darla as usual snooped in in our convorzation.

“You should be excited about Mary’s decathalon! Our sister is smart andf worked so harx!!1” Darla said enregretically.

“I am I am” I said in a depressed voice.

Anyway we hesded in and sat down. Once every2 sitted down, they were about 2 start. But then me and Freddy reaolized…… we somehow got serparated frum our family!1111 But den Freddy turned areound and noticed dat dey were just sittin behind us.

“oops!11” freddy sed. Actshelly I liek it here so we don’t haf 2 be annoyed by daerla.

Rosa laughed when she realiied we weren’t sittin wif drm. “itz ok billy !11 freddy! Just behave, k?”

I rolled ny eyed. “We will we will” freddy sed.

And then…… it storted!!111 They werw talkin about hoe they were glad dat every1 were here an how the skools worked so hard and a bunch of preppy shit nu1 cars aboot (except darla cuz she luvs her srister mry). And then…… the announcer said “And now we would like to introduce our sponsor………………. Bruce Wayne!”

wE all crapped when Bruce went on stag wif 2 odder ppl followd behind him. One wuz a woman in a red dress and de odder ewuz a man wif glasses. [AN: if ur wonderin (lolgeddit wonder woman) dose odder ppl are waondr woman an superman but billy n ferrdy don’t no dis jist lik how dey don’t mo bruce is batman, isn’t dis aweshum!!1111]

“hello every1 welcum 2 da academic decathon of 2018!11” Bruce spooked. “My name is Bruce Wayne and I am glad 2 help sponsor dis decathalon!1 As we all know,edication is a top priority 4 young kids across the world and it can help them accomplish many wonerds. These kids are our future. Who know? Dey kould also be a superhero, like our beloved heroes batman superman and wander woman!111” every1 clapped agen

“Omfg!!11” I said , garbling Freddys arm. “Dis is kool!111 I could be a joustinc lege momber sumday!!11 and u kould b mi sidekick!!11”

“Oh my satan thatd be soooo kool!!111””” Freddy egclamed. “I hop I gut 2 met superman sumday!!111”

Den we realizded we sed it too loud dat every1, including bruce, noticed.

“Oops!11” Freddy said sweetly.

Meanwhile, Clark who also n0tced smiled at us an locked over at Diana. Dey exchanged looks. Little did we know dat we already met superman, batman, and wonder woman and we didn’t no

Anyway he kept talkin abooy odder shit I didn’t fucking care about. And then …. The decathon finally storted!!111 Finally!111 But I got bored wif dat as well. Eventually Mary and BVH came up to compete, which kinda woken up me and Freddy. While they were up there, I looked at Freddy and his sexah and innocent face. God hes sooo fucking hot!111 I started at him soo much dat I gadgetted mi pantz uncrontribliii ( cuz as tara sed boys don’t like to talk a bot you-know-what but I don’t fink itz tru lol)

Freddy

I locked over and saw wtf dar werd noiase was aboot and I noticed billy gadgetting his pantz while locking at me??

“Billy! What the fuck?’ I whispred.

Billy looked over wif his sexah gottik eyes. “Huh?” he froned confusedly

“R u fucking jerking off in da middle of a competition wrtf??” I asked. Dat was weord.

“Ohh… uh… no” he lied. I looked at hin, knowinf he wuz lying.

(ok im gun na skiop ahead to leaf out all da boring bitz)

The competiton was fierve and intense and it felt like it went on 4 a VERY LONG TIME!!111 god itz do boring!!11( just as long as dis yearz presidential erection!11) I mean cum on!1 Who hs tim in da day 2 make a contest for preps?!1/111 Anyway, I did injoy dat ……. Blue Valley High won!!11 We all cheered!!111 Dis is awesome!1111

Later ater a celebration of clapping n shit we all decided to go eat lunch over at Heroes Park. In case u r dumb dat is da same place in metropolis where general zod an his army og krtyponins tried 2 terrrafrom earth!!111 datz insane!!111 and npw itz tirned in2 a park. And not 2 fr away is dat kryupttonia n scoot ship where dey studt kryptlonian technogy n where lex Luthor created dat big monster fing!!111

Mary was sittin at da tables wif Beth, Joey, Darla, an a few odder friends. Eugene and Pedro sat wif Rosa and Victor an da 2 talked aboot vido gamez n shit, while me and Freddy sat on da stairs by th suerpman srtatue. It was such a good view! We took out the chick fol a sandwitches (lol geddit witch cuz stanism) and stated 2 sexily eat dem.

“Dis is refreshing!11” I githically said. “ After long azz borong hours we can smll da fresh air!11” Freddy agreed. We locked up in2 da towering city surrpunded by tall buildings. It was also a calm n clowdy day which we were vry happy abt. WE LIstyend 2 sum GC and MCR

After around 6 ish minuts of reolaving, we saw somefing flyoing in da sky!!11 “Omfg its suoperman!!111” Freccy exclaimed. We both jumped up happily. Odder ppl stated 2 notice too. But then we realized… it wuznt Superman!1 It was……….. Thaddeus Sivana!!!11111

“Oh no!!111” I scramwd, so did everyone else, since dey all reaolized dat was a bad guy n nut superman. “Thou shalt come b4 me or thy shalt kill u all!!111” Sivana sed. And then…. He used his powers 2 release electric boltz frum hi s handz!!!111 And he wuz attackin every1 in site and using his monsterz 2 arttak ppl!!111 So DIS is wehat he meant when he said “thou salt know what will happen l8r 2day!”

“Oh shit!!11 WShat do we do?” Freddy moaned. We were all scarred and worried on wut 2 do. Then I had an Idea!

“SHAZAM!!11” I yielded and I sexily tuned into a superhero. I flooted up 2 sivana 2 fote him.

“Billy, thou hath finally decided 2 face me!11 Tim 2 gif up thoy powers or else thou shalt die!!11” Sivana ejected menacingly.

“no fuk u you preppy fucking poser sun ofa focking bitch!!111” I shooted angstiyl. We fought each other wif lightingin. I also noticed sumfing else….. Superman flew over 2 help!!111 yay!!11 we had fun kiking his azz ubtil he was dofeated and gave up.

“Thou hath won dis time!111” Sirvana shooted. “ubtil next time!!111” He then flu away angrily.

Me and Superman flooted bak 2 da ground and every1 chered 4 us. We had saved da day!!111 I cant believe Superman flew in 2 help meh!!11 Even Freddy wuz proud of me!!1 After a few moments of interviewon reportrz n shit, we flew away. I cleverly sed shazam to change bak 2 my goffik and depressed slef agen and walked bak 2 heroes park 2 make it seem like I ran away and me and Freddy ran bak 2 our family.

Dis was insan e!!!11111111 an da brest day evrrrr!!!11111

BONUS ig lol

Later dat night we stayed at a hotel in mertropls. Me, Freddy, Pedro, Darla, Eugene, Mary, and de offer prepz were in da hotel lobby wartchign da news about what happled earlier at lunch 2day.

“Broking news!!11 A supervillain flies in and tries to attak Heroes park!!11 luckily superman saves the day!! But he also was aided by sum odder mystrois superhero!!11 all dressed in red!1 who I s he? But fangzfully every1 wuz sadfe!!11”

Me and Freddy looked at each other and smelled hrappily. While we heard the odder torking abooyt dem.

“Dis I s amazing!!111” Joey innocently sed. “I wonder who that other guy is!”

“You never know, in a crazy world lik dis!!111 Im glad we r getin more heroz!!1!1” said anodder prep named Rachel.

Afterwardz it was bed time. We rented a 2-bedroom hotel (exclouding mary). Victor and rosa n darla slept in 1 room, eugene and pedro slept in anodder. While me and freddy slept on the couch. We insured dat we wuz ok wif it

Me and Freddy were sittin on da crouch looking in2 each odders dark and depressing eyes. And then…. We frehnced secxily dat I gut an erucation!!11 We slowly frenched and laid down on da bed wif freddyz legz wrapped arund me. Freddy rested his innocent head on my chest and I held the smaller boy in my arms. I ran my fingers thru his goffik curly hair and smelled it sexily.

“I luff u freddy” I whispered as we fell asleep on tup of each odder


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: whhoooo yeahhhh im soo fokken glad we foinally gut dat ornge prep outta da whit h0use!!111 god hes soooo fucking annoying!!!11111 I cant fucken wait ubtil mah fall smestr klasses r over!!11 so im sorry if ya don’t get maneh updatez rite no!11 fangz 2 da goffik ppl 4 redding n luffin dis shmexah story!!1

On munday we had no skool cuz of columbud day aka stealin frum da natives day (why tf was it even kalled dat??) so ah wuz over t curtneys house wif Freddy, Yolanda, Rick, an Cameron. We were talkin a bout goffik stuff, and ecentully told dem about the drecatholon an how Sivorna attakd netrolis n supreman saved the day!!1111 it was epic1 (don’t wrry we didn’t tell dem about how I wuz sacredlt a hero)

“Oh my satan datz insane!!11” Yonarda sarsd. “Da sam fing hanppd 2 us as well!11

Me and freddy looked at each odder goffikally. “omfg siriusly??!/1” we said.

“Yah sriously" Yolanda said. Then she told us aboot dat chapta when she Curtny an Carmeorn went 2 da mall and got attrked by Sirvana, and den sum hero kame in n savd da day!!11

“wuz it a joustice leg membr?” I asked, idk why but it kould me!!111

“actshelly no” courtny sed. “we dunno lolz, but dis wrld/univrs is krazy as shite so anyfing could be possible!!!1111”

Well dat wuz krazy!!!111 Anywya we decoided 2 go outside around da neighborhood n went over 2 da convoeniencr store me and Freddy went 2 da odder nite. We introduced dem 2 are goffik friend Dementia Darkina and hung out wif her, who gave us stuff 4 free while we listned 2 sum GC and MCR. We were talkin about sum goffik n preepy gossip goin arounds da skool. We even told her aboput da fite me and Rick had wif Brett and Burke.

“Oh my satan such fuckin g preps!!1111” Dementia yielded arngroly. “I always h8ed dem!!!11111 of course dt prep bowin would let dem go free!11 dat was so unfair of her!111”

“I no rite!11” I shooted.

Corutnys pov

We were just chillin at da store wif our new friend dementia. She seems like da koolest fucking gurl evahh!!1111 While Billy and Freddt were talkin 2 her, I locked over at Carmern longingly, knowing that we had you-know-wut last wee. He loked at me as well. I wuz finking, dis is not right!111 r groop will fall apart if dey found out wut happened, expeciaolly rick!11 I gouess ill keep I a secret 4 now. And if rock does find out, I can hopfully explan it wuz rick

While we kept on talkin I locked over at da window and saw a holloween postr!!111 I walked ovr 2 it and garbbed it 2 have a closer look. Yolarnda locked over at me to see wut I wuz up2. The postr sed:

THE HAUNTED TRANSYLVANIA MANSION (lolgeddit cuz dere in pennsylavnia)  
6:30 PM AND ALL NIGHT  
A HAUNTED AND SPOOKY PLACE 4 GOFFZ  
SNACKS, DRINKS, AND A NIGHT OF SPOOPY FUN  
INVITE YOUR FRIENDS AND HAVE A FUN TIME AT DA GOFFIK PARTY

Me and Yolanda loocked at each odder wif a gothic look. “We should definitely go!11” Yolanda expelled.

Billy and the odders looked over. ‘Wut is it?” Freddy quenstiond

I showed dem da postr. “We shouyld go!!111 It sounds soooo kool n gothic!!111”

They all exclaimed in aew. “Omfg dis sounds sooo kool!!111” Dementia sed. “I wanna cum as well!!111”

“Of course!!!111” Billy sard reasuurdedly “we should go n kut ourslevez n scare da prepz lolz 666!!111111”

After argeerign 2 go, we said bye to Dementia and den walked oof

Freddyz pov now hahahha

We then decided 2 walk around da city sum more and den they had 2 go home. For da reminder of da time me and Billy decided to settle on da stairs in front of da Philadelpjia Museum of Art (itz dose stairs in da movie where billy and freedy where enjoying tehre snax at nite) We were happily moshin 2 sum MCR and GC and siltin or rists 4 a while while we were watchin da sun go down in da city. It wuz 6:00 pm and we luv 2 see it go dork !111

For da moment, we were kinda quiet. Then I casually hummed a song “were all in dis 2getha” frum high skool mousical. Billy caught on what I wuz doin and jamped 6 ft in2 da ir with a surprised look on hisface .

“Wrtf??’ Billy sed meanly. “Is dat a preppy song?”

“yeah but im must casoually hamming it!!11 itz nut ma fult darla forced me 2 watch it wif her!!111 itz been stock in my head 4 a while!!!!111 and dat doesn’t mean ima prep u stupic howe!!11” I said reassuedly.

Billy stated to cry. “freddy I thot u were goff like me!!1111”

“No! Please! That’s not what’s going on!” I begged sadly.

But it wuz too late. I knew wut I herd coming out of his mouth. I got up and ran away crying trearz of blood down my pallid face. Freddy chassled after me trying to beg me to cum back.

“Billy no!!11 Come bakk!!1111” Freddy said with aa suicidal voicw.

I kept runnin an runnin and eveontually we serprated in da city. Next fing u no I wuz alone agen. I was derpessinglty lookin around da city as it got dorkr. I was so fucking depressed! Den I reaolized….. Freddy mentoined dat it gut stuck in his head so itz nut his fult!!11 I hop I find him!!11 oh mi satan y did I doo dat!11 :( I decided 2 lock around 4 freddy n mayobe kall him on my blak fone and hopped inside dat he wood foegive me and we would go bak to doin it again. 

But then all of an suddenly………. A preppy old man flu trowards me. It wuz…. Thaddeus Sorvana!!!!!11111111111111

“Thou hath failed thy mission Billy!!111” Sivana demeaned in his kold angery voice. “Now thy shalt fac da cronsequoncez!!1111” And then…. He did a spell and denI sexily possed out n everyfing went blak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: don t worry I will rit da chaptyah wif hollorween cuz since dis striy is rittn sooo badly dey survive!11 and dnot worry billy iz nut ded !!11


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Dis chapta will be told frum freddyz pov cuz why the hel nut!!1111

I was sadly walkin thru da suborb streets witch we’re gettind darker. I kouldnt fucking believe Billy wood do day!!11 I thought we had sumfing spoecial!!!1111 Maybe we wont be sharin da same bed 2nite den. I had no fucking idea wut else 2 do so I decided 2 walk hime.

I suicidally enterd tha house. I sat on the couch while wiping the tearz of blood off my face. I noticed dat da entore family wuz downstairs except Bily. I wuz too afraind he waz still mad at me, so I decided 2 just stay down here till dinner.

“Freddy?” rosa asked, going over 2 me. “wheres billy?”

I froned confusedly. “Isnt he up in his room?”

“He haznt come bak!111” Eugene said.

I got up shocked. “Wait what?” He haznt returned?!1/ Oh no!!11111

“Wasn’t he wif u all day? Wut happned??” Pedro asked. Next fing u knew de entoire family came over 2 me to find out what da fuk went on. I locked down at my blak pinted nail polish sadly.

“Yeah, but we got into a fite not too long ago, and he ran away cring. I haven’t seen him since. And I don’t wunt anyfing 2 happn 2 him!!1111” I fell down 2 my knees and crie d tearz of blood agen. Darla ran over 2 comfort me

“its ok freddy im sure hell return!!11” Darla said sweetly. But he hadn’t returned duirng the rest of da nite. I even was sad an deoressed whe n I sat at da doining table wif de odders. Not even in the morning.

I felt so fucking depressed!!111111111111111111

I was even sad when I went 2 skool and I tolod the odders wut happned.

“Oh my fucking satan datsn hoooricle!111” Courtney said. “We needa go out n find him lik we did de offer day!!111”

“But well mizz skool agen!!11” I worringly said. “And Bowin will land us all in dortentin, including billy!!111”

Cameron signed and turned 2 locka t meh. “Don’t worry freddy well find a way to find him!!111”

Then the bell rang 4 us 2 go 2 klass and we went our seprate wayz. I went wif Crutny. Then all of a suddenly my eyes rolled uo!1111 to where I looked kool and gothic and then I fell 2 my knees and stated to experience a vision!!1111 Oh no!!111 and u wouldn’t beliebe wut I saw!!111

“Freddy wutz rong?” Cournty asked, comforting me!

I saw a vision of dat ugly preppy bald guy Thaddeous Sorvana I. n a evil layer wif all dose monsters surrounding a fire. And then I saw sumfing even worse……. Billy wuz bein held bondage and wuz siltin his eists in a deoressed way.

“NO BILLY!!!111” I screamed sexily. I locked up and stoped having the vision. I stood up while Corutny asked me whats rong and I told her.

“Oh dat focking bothc!!1111” She said arngrily. We were figuring out on what the fuck we should do. Then suddenly an idea I came up wif. We decided 2 skip klass becuz savinfg Billy wuz our tup pirotiy. We then suicidally ran out of the school into the forest and eventually into Sivrnas lair!!!1111

We ran to the spot where Billy wuz bein torqured. “My Freddy!” Billy moaned. I saw sumine else who was there………. It wuz Brainwave!!1111 He was evilly laffing cuz he hath telekinesis

“OMFG NOOO” Courtny shooted and then she stated 2 fite him wif her glowy stargirl staff. “You despicable preps!!111” Brainwave shooted angrily. He h8rd goffz!!111 Me anwhile I ran over 2 billy and took out mah Minecraft netherite sword and set him free. As soon as he wuz set free he hugged me. We locked over n saw Courtney fiting him.

“Memeulous!!11” Cournety shooted da spell and den Brainwave ran away scoreaming. She ran over to Billy. “r u ok billy?” she ded. Billy sniffled and wiped away his blak tearz of depression. “Um, I guess so” And then we ran bak to Blue Valley High

Meanwhile Brainwave Sivana and Icicle wratched us run away. “These stoopid goffz!!111” Sivana shooted angstily. Brainwave agreed cuz he h8ed goffz. Then Branwavr sed “Dese goffz have powerz like us!11 We shaleth kill dem!!111” The odder preppy villans agreed.

Ok back 2 our goff frendz. Still in freddys pov btw

We ran as fast as we koud. By de tiem we came bak however we saw everyone goin to sum sort of assembly in the uditoruim. We locked t each odder confuder.y but came anyway. We were shuffling thru the crowd of stupid preps n posers to try an. Find our goffik friendz. Then…… we spotted dem!!1111 We ran over 2 dem.

“Omfg Billy ur alive!!!111:” Rick said and hugged Billy. “How’d u find him?” Yolanda esked us. Me and Cournty looked at each odder wif a worried look. “He got kidnapped by prepz!111 we dunno who dey were, but we rezcud him!!!1111”

“Yay!” We cheered gothically. But then, Cindy Burman and her fucking preppy friends Henry, Jenny, Brett, an Burke and a few udders bumped in2 us and gave us weird looks.

“eww!!111 billy iz bak!!111” burke sed. I gave dem an angry look. Rick pot up his middle finger wif blood red noil polis at dem. Our rival preppy groop laffed at us except Henry who just locked over at us wif a depressing look. Brett noticed him nut laffin and said “wut is it henry? Y rnt u laffin at dose fucking goffik fags??” Henry said nuffin and thry continued walking in. “I wonder y Henry was interested in looking at us?” I quoestind oot loud. The others took notice ash well. “I don’t fooking no” said Billy. “oh well, no matter” and we continued to talk in as well.

Lets switch to billys pov to make it easier + itz all in billyz pov aenywy lolz

As we were walkin in, it was sooo cramped and corwaded!!1111 Every1 wuz trin 2 get in, all pushin each odder n shit.

“Omfg noo!!111111” I said as the crowd stated 2 separate me frum my goffik frendz. I locked over n noticed Brett and Burke argeesivetly pushing ppl, causing more ppl to push each odder. Oms such prepzx!!111 As we were brin pushed and stuff, Freddy latched onto me and was pushed strait in2 me, like he wuz humpin me or smth.

“Oh, Billy!1!” Freddy yielded oot n we hugged ech odder titely. Freedy locked up at me and beathd heavly wif his beaotufiil goffik dark eyes and I looked bak wif mine. Turns out freddy yelled 2 loodly n the next fing u no every1 wuz lookin at us!!11!!1 oh no not dis shit agenn!!11111 Brett and Burke were laffin at us ofc, and Pedro sawed it too!!111 he wuz so superinsed!!1111

We eventually found a spot but all da way in da bak. Just me an Freddy. I tood up 2 see where Courtney, Yoladna, Carmeron. And rick we’re, but I wuz so upset when I doscovered dat dey were 2 far away. Dey lockd over at us wif worried looks. I cun t fucking believe it!!111111 it old freddy abt mah furstration.

“Oh my satan dis is bad!!111” Freddy said in angery. “At least we got each odder, rite babe ;)”

“We sure do” I grumbled in a sexy voice. It wuz better since we were in the dark shades as well 2 make it evn moar dapressed!!111 I gut an erucation!!111 and grumbled sexily!!11 “oh oh yeah freddy” I sexily saidf.

“STOP FUCKING DONG DAT!!!!11111” a farmilar voice sed. We locked over 2 see who it wuz. It was….. Mary Bromfield!!1111 she wuz sittin infront of us wif bef and jreyn sum odder preppy frendz!!1111 r u fucking kidding me!!1111 why does mary arlwasys half 2 interrupt me n freedy!!!!11111111111 well at least I wuz wif my 1 tru luff…. Freedy Frooman!!1111

Anyway we all had to get quiet when Principal Bowin went on stag. I gave her a disgostang look cuz she put me and Rick in dertentin 4 fiting Breet and Bork. She wuz ready 2 announce whatever the fuck she waz gonna fucking annonce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: aaaaaand well zee wut dat wil b in da next chaptah!!!1111111 also I no holloween wuz almost a moth ag0 but I rilly lik da holiday an don’t wrry I will rit da Halloween chapta soon!!11111 I jus dunno wehn!!!111111


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alrite u goffik pople im bak!!11!1 im sorry ah koudnt update I got lazy lolz dat shit happenz sum timez ok lol. N I no I wil promis 2 rit da holloween chapta even doe itz Christmas rite now but dnt worry I will do mah best 2 do dat chaptah in the next 1, anyway fangz 4 reading, ps ccxp sukked major azz!!!1111111111111111111111111111

Me and Freddy wu sexily sitytin in da bak of da autotorium listening 2 whatever the fuck that preppy princopal Bowin wanted 2 say. Meanwhile I wuz holdin da hand of my dear and sweet Fredy

“good after noo n every1, I have a very improtent announcemtn so lizzen carefully!!11!1” Bowin said in a preppy voice. “First, we all know that Halloween is coming up, so in general I am asking you guys to act good on Halloween and don’t be dirnkin alocolhol or fukking each odder cuz thatz nut appropriate!!11”

When she told us not to drink and do it, evry1 in da aouditorum went “BOOOOOOOOOOO” and so did me and Ferddy

“Oh my god!11!1 u guyz r such kidz!!11” bowin shooted arngstily. “Anyway just be mindful of that lol” She roiled her eyez and continued to talk. Meanwhile Freddy locked over at me in da derpressin drak shaedows. He calmly placed his albastrad hand on mind wif blak punted fingernails. I sexily smekld bak at him and twistaed my fingers intertwining mine wif his.

She wuz goin on fpr wut foilt lik anodder 15 ish minutz of. Talkin withc me and freddy didnut py attention 2. So me and Freddy stared at each odder in da dark agen fo a good lung while. And suddenly……….. I leaned in and we stated 2 mak out sexily!111

Meanwhile bown eas still talkin and all of an suddenly….. ever1 kound hear sum moaning in da bak. Everyone tuned 2 lock. Even Marry!!1

“STOP IT RITE NOW U HORNY SIMPLETONS!!111” Bowin shotoed angorly. We turned nd reolized dat every1 caugh ahold of us making oot!!11 “oh shit I fink we bettah stup” freddy said in a depressed way.

Oh no oopz XDDDDDDDD my bad I just gut an orgy!11 lol, anyway we just held handz afert dat. Mary, Beth, and Joel stoll locked scarred expecoally since dey sawed us doin it over in Merotoplis

“Billy Batson you fukking ashhole!11” Mary whospred 2 me in an argnry voic. “Why dafuq r u 2 alwayn doin it all da fooken tim>!?/1/1” I rolled my blak eyes and Mart rtunrd arund 2 continued 2 lizzed 2 bown. We snaped bak 2 whatevr dafuq bowin wanted 2 toll us

“And I saved the best for last!!11” She excoitrdly said. “in December we will hav…………… a talent show!!11”

We all cheered. Me and Freddy locked excitedly. I cunt fukcing believe it!!111 A taolent show?!?1/1/ dis is amazing!!1111 I fink I no wut ah hav in mind ;)

After da crown died down Bowin continurs to alk “ofc u all no how dis stuff goes. In our official magozin edition cumming out l8r 2day we will have all da infromartion u need if u wanna porticipagte. U must sign up in d a offace wif ur basic idea or team or if u wanna do it alone. Tryoots will be held on November 10-14 afer skool. The actshual show will be held at nite, we dunno when an ho many dayz depending on who makes it butt it will defos be in December!!11 The top 5 best performances wins MIONEYYY!!!11111 anyway I am done bak 2 klass kids lol”

Me and Freddy jamped out of da seat excitedly. “Dis is amazing Billy!!11” Freddy said.

“Ikr!!11” I replied. “We should get da entoire gang wif us!!11 I fink we should do a band!!11”

“Oh my satan datz an amazing idea!!111” Freddy said. I wanted 2 tell dem rite now but we were stuk in a krowd of smelly preppy kidz n we kuld nut be able 2 get 2 Cournty, Carmeron, Rick, and Yonalda. Maybe I can text dem in our groop ckat or talk aboot it wif Yolanda and Ruck since I had gym qif dem next periodt. I held Freddys tiny hand ass we troied 2 go thru da crowd.

Later,.,.. I wuz at PE wif Yolanda and Rick. I trold dem my idea. Dey luffed iut!!11

“omgf datz an aweshum idea!!!!1” Yolanda said excotedly.

“Yes totlly said Rick “we shoud be kalled summin lik…. Hm…… how boot Black Goffik Blood X? om my satabn dat sounds edgy af!!11111111”

Me and Yolanda lock at each udder an bak at Ruck. “Dats an aweshum idea!!!11111” I chassled. Yolanda srgreed as well. Den she said “we kan discuss moar l8er!!111”

We we’re just sittin at da bleachers insoid cuz in pe we usually don’t do shit all we do is sit stand talk or ploy brasketboll or go outside an do whatever dafuq we wunt. We then lockd ovr at that prep Cindy loudly talkin with Jenny, Henry, Brett, and sum otha preps n p0serds. We looked at dem disgostangly cuz they were preps.

“Like omfg we are totally gunna win da toilent show, like we have da best idea!!11” Cindy said with a bitchy voice.

“what idea r u gonna do?” Brett asked.

“We will put up a skit!!11” Cindy sed.

“what the fuck? A fucking skit? That’s fooo fuckung lame!!1” Yolanda mummerd in a disgusted way.

“ooh im excoited wut will it be?” said Jenny

Cindy wuz about 21 tell dem but den she locked over and sawed me, Yolanda and Rick eversdrooping dere convorzatin, so we quickly turned away and pretended to do sumfing else. Butt it woz to late, condy already notaced. She preppily stomped obver to us and arngriy sed “Stop fucking staring at us!11 stoopid goffz!!11” God shes so mean!111 We all stood up at da same time and Yolanda angruly said “God ur such a bitch all da tiem!!111 Go find a better hobby!!11” and Rick joined in and said “Yeah you wanna go home and refink urlif!!111” (ricxk is a fan of the star wars pringles, if u hat dem gtfo!!111)

Many odder ppl noticed us arguin and sum goffs went over 2 try and defend us, but the preps went over to Cindy to defend her ask well. Henry hoever gestured her to go away and said “Itz nut worth it!!11 Just tell us ur plan, itz not a big deal!!11”

Yolanda wuz shooketh, and se were me and Rick. Was Henry stonding up 4 us? Datz wild!!111 Cindy gave him a werd look and said “wtf henry!!11 ur sppsd 2 side wif me!11”

“as I said itz not dat big of a deal!!11 letz jist go back and sit down and tell us ur plan!!11 simple said Henry”

Cindo rolled her eyes in disgost. “ugh, f I n e!!11” she said with a bitchy voice. “But we slall move 2 da odder side of da gym so dey rnt SOYING on us!!11” she said gong away, and her frendz movd 2 da odder side wif herny looking bak at us

We watched dem, wandering why Henry wuznt like da odder preps. Den l8er afer skull we decoided 2 discuzz plans 4 da bnad and dey luffed da idea!!111

“meh dad pat has an ekectric guttr at home, so im sure he wuldnt mind me usin it” Cournty said. Me and Freddy tuned to lock at each odder and said “We have an durmset at home” And Freddy had anodder idea!!!11 “I no111 Ive heard Billy sing b4 its absolotly fuckingg beaotufl!!111 Wanna hear him” (and yes dis. Is a refrenzz 2 arshr angel bein a singer lol)

And den….. I sang a cover to an mcr song “Well if u wonted honestly dats all u had 2 sayy!!111” and after I wus done every1 crapped 4 me

“Omfg dats soooo fucking amosing!!111” Cameron said. “letz make billy da lead singer!!111

We all agreen. And now we had a plan. We decoided two rite n original song and create our own gothic metal and!!111 we went over 2 me and freddyz house and discussed more and got storted

XXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXcXXXX

Song Name: We Are Goffs  
Band Name: Black Goffik Blood X

Billy Batson – male vocalist

Yolanda Montez – female vocalist

Courtney Whitmore – electric Guitarist

Cameron Mahkent – guy who plays drums

Freddy Freeman – bass guitarist


	17. Chapter 17: dis is Halloween pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: omfg da new wander w0man movie iz kumming out I cannot wait!1 foinally afer sooooo many moths of dolays itz foinally gumma kum out!!11 I dunno much of wutz gunnn happn. Ut I new no dat dian a will be supr depressed lol afer steve contempated suicide bu8t we no he cums bak 2 lif as a goff. Also it liks like cheetah will become depressed as well. I hop chrrtah and steve comes bak in ww3 like bocky in winter shoulder and sivil wor cuz thatd b e kewl11111 also we foinally haf da hoilloween chapta and I dnot fucking ker if itz christmus rit nowww!!1111

I am sooo fukkign happy!!11! today is Halloween, my favorite tim of da yeor!11 itz even bettah 4 da real goffx!11 cuz ts sooo dork an edgy lolz. Anyway 2day at skool we gut 2 dress up in Holloween coztums!1 It wuz so awesomw!1! I wuz dressed up as batman lol cuz im goffik. Freddy wus dessed up as Souperman. Rick was dessed up as anokin slywalker frum star wars. Yolanda was dressed up as a blak gottik cat. Corutney wuz dressed up as aquamans gurlfriend mera. And foinally….. Carmern wuz dressed up as dat goffik n kool streamer Corpse Hosband!!111 We had fun walkin around da hallways 2day in our kool n gottik costumes while da preps stared at us. It wuz sooo much fun 2day, dat Rick even participated in a costume contest!!1111 We were sooo happy when he won 1st place (Artemis Crock won 2nd place 4 dressin up as robin hood & Henry kong won 3rd place for dressin up as bilbo bagginz frum da hobbit), so did da odder goffs!1 Anyway skool just let out n we were excoeted 2 talk aboot how we won while Cindy wuz bgettin argry 4 losin n yelling aboot it in da parking lot.

“WHY DIDN’T ANY1 LIEK MY SHMEXAY KIM KARDASHIAN OOTFIT??!/1/1 IT WUZ SOOOOO AWESOME!!11111” Cindy shooted angstihny.

“don’t worry it wuz just a game, no big deal, at least henry won!!” her friend Jenny daid reassuredly.

“Itz soooo unfair!!1111” Cindy contemplated, “dat fuckking goof rick won 1st place n itz strupic!!111” and she kept ranting on and on a bot how it wuz unfair lol while we goffz laffed at her getting angry

Aneyway we went in2 camerons car and drove 2 da convenience store where dementia worked, and den we tok her 2 mah house 2 hang out 4 a while and den we could go 2 da mansion!!11 While we were there we were kitting n lizzening 2 sum GC and MCR sexily in da living room !!111

“Well if u wonted honestly dats al;l u had to SAY!!1” I sang loudly. Rosa and Victor were just smiling at us havin a good time. Mary gave us weird looks. Darla was smiling.

\  
Eugenes brief POV

I was soooo ready to go out for Halloween! It’s been a long day at school and im ready to go out! Halloween is one of my favorite holidays because you get to dress up and eat candy. We weren’t allowed to dress up at school, but I alrewady have my costume prepared and everything! Me, Mike, Jakeem and Nathan decided 2 go over to my house and hang out for a while before going out to trick o treat, assuming Billy Freddy and their crazy group of emo rock bandfriends would be out. Billy and Freddy are hangin out SOOOO much nowadays, itys crazy, especially since Mikes sister is one of dem! We were talkin aboot dis.

“Omfg ikr!!1111” said Mike with a disgusted look. “theyre all a bunch of froeaky shite itz crazy!!11”

Mike was dressed up as Kylo Ren from Star Wars, Nathan was dressed up as the YouTuber DanTDM and Jakeem was dressed up as Cyborg. I plan to dress up as Harry Potter. We were approaching my house to go in, and once we hopened the door…….

……. Billy, Freddy, and those gothic friends we’re out in the liviung room!111 Tey were so loud!!111

“WTRF?!?!/1 Y R DEY SO LOUD/??!?1/1/ Mike yielded in the booming muzic thery were playing. Oh shit, I absolutely jynxed it.

COUTNRY S POV LOL

We kept moshin and moshin sooo fukin loud and we noticed and tuned 2 look at the door. We all felt silent an I gaped….. Mike wuz dere!!11 Wif billy and ferrdys brother eugene!!111 oh no!!11!

“Courtney???” said Mike.

It wuz awkword 4 me. “lolz hello mike and omfg ur goffik as well!111”

Ok bak 2 billys pov lol

It was awkward n weird 4 all of us expecrially 4 cournty n I totlly gut ho she feels. I didn’t expect it sumhow 4 sum r eson???. But Rosa, Victor, Mary, and Darla were all happy n shit

“Oh so u and Mike r siblinggs as well?” rosa said preppily to Courntye “Datz amazing!!11”

“We were planning to go out trick or treating lol” I said suicidally.

After a while we went oout 2 Camerons car and drove 2 the mansion and we gasped…….. it was fukking HOMONGOUS!!!111 Derer were sooo many ppl dere (mostly tennagerz actshelly but still) We sexkly ran inside and it wuz even bettar n noffik!1 Dere were sooo many flashing purple, oranhe and gren lifhts everywhere wif lots of Halloween decorations. There wuz also bowls and bwols filled wif candy (don’t wrry deres no candy infoctrd wif korna virus lol). It was insane!!11111111 We gasped. The muzik wuz also loud an everyfing!1!.

I also noteced dat ther we’re lots of goffz witch made me excorted!!11 Butt dere were sum prepz n p0srs. “Oh my satan I see a bar!!111 letz go drink n lizzen 2 mcr 666!!1111” Rick yelded. Yay!!11 We ran ovr 2 Da Bar an drunked sum alocolhol. While we were over there hangin oot, sum1 lcoked obr at me and yelled “OH MY SATAN ITZ DA EPIC GOFF WHO BET UP DA PREPZ!!11111”

Oh no!!111 Nut agen!11 But dey weren’t bulling me. Instead dey were corngradualtin me!111 Dis is sooo mush fun!11 Me and Rick were greetin da goffz n dey took fotos wif us on dere blak goffik fones. Yayyy!!1111 loosk like beating up brett and borke was worth it!!1 Me and Rick smelled hrappili.

Eventually rick had 2 use da bathroom, so me and Freddt went off sumwhere while Cournty Yolanda snd, Dementia stayed at da bar 2 talk a bout who in GC and MCR we’re hotter. I gripped Freedys smol hand uwu while Freddy gripped onto mine in an eqwally tite way so wee don’t loose each other in da Xtremly corwded place. Thjere wuz soooo many rooms!11

And den….. down da hallway I could see……. Brett and Burke!111 “Oh shit!1” I said and I garbbed Freddy and dove into a random room. Lockily it woz empty and we locked da door. Freddy looked around 2 make sure dere wuz no1 doing it in sum klosett.

“wut wuz dat all about??’ freddy arngrily said.

“I saw dose prepz Brett and Burke an had 2 hide frum dem!!111” I understandedtly told hm.

“oh ok, good call billy!11111” freddy sed.

COURTNEY S POV LOL

I wuz just randomyl chillin wif Yolanda, Dementia and Cameron while kuttin lolz. We gut 2 know more about Dementias just by talkin 2 her n it wuz a lotta fun!1 “I wonder why dat preppy bitch cindy iznt here!1” Dementia said with a disgusted face, thinking of how much of a fucken pep Cindy is. “I fink she threw her own party!11(4 dose dum prepz ofc!1) So glad 4 dat, cuz dat means she wont b at dis porty, dats where all da prepz r. dis is 4 da real goffz!11” Yolanda sed.

Whilw I was lookin around, I gaped when I saw…. Mike Dugan!!111 “oh no!!11 I see my brother!!11 I kant let him see me at dis party!11” I suicidally ran off 2 where I wuz sure he koudnt see me. Cameron followed me as well. I took a quik peak 2 make sure he didn’t see me. I also noticed dat…… his friend and Billy and freddus brother Eugene wuz wif him!!1111 Also dere odder siblingz Darla, Mary, and Pedro!!111 along wif maryz friends joey and beth!11 I tuned 2 look at Cameron and said “wtf??? Y r dey birngin g kidz 2 a party like dis, expecially an innocent little girl?”Cameron shrugged. “I guess det assumed dis wuz gonna be like those haunted mansions or smth.” According to Yolada, dis wuz spsd 3 be, but ppl decided 2 party instead.

I went off in2 da hallway, with carmeron following up behind me. Wut wuz he doin?

“Cameron why r u followin me?” I asked him. Cameron dec said “becuz I luff u courtneyQ!!111”

I wuz shocked. But den agen not so cuz we did it in the cat the odder day. “WTF WHY????!1” I sheirdked “YOU HAVE A WHOLRE ASS BOIFRIEND!!!11111111”

“yah ik butt I just wanna be wif u!!111” Cameron said with a gothic voice. I sighed.

Meanwhile wif Yolanda and Dementia….

We we’re wanderin where Courntey and Cameron went. And den we saw Rick come bak. He noticed sum ppl we’re gone.

“Where did the others go?” Rick asked curiously.

Yolanda shrugged “I have no idea. Billy went off wif freddy, and Cameron went off wif cournet.”

“Should we go look for them?” Dementia asked.

“yis I funk so!!11” Yolanda said. “god I h8 it when I get seperated frum mah friendz at a party, dis is odd!1”. We then went off2 go look for dem.

While we went off 2 find dem, we ran in2 Billy and Freddyz siblings and their friends Darla, Eugene, Pedro, Mary, beth, joey, and mick. Darla jumped excitedly “omg urb illy and freddys friends frum skool!!1” “yes, we are.” Said Dementia. Darla then said. “Where are they???? R DEY HERE????” We just locked at each odder. “Umm…. We sorta lost them, along with 2 of out other friendz.” Beth walked up 2 us excitedly. “Ooh, we can help!” she said preppily. We awkwardly locked at eah odder. “Um… dis is a big and messy placw!11 We.. we can do dis!11 fangz anyway!1” And we scurried off quiklu.

(Rick, Yolanda, Dementia) (Courtney & Cameron) (Billy & Freddy)  
(Mary, Darla, Pedro, Beth, Joey, Eugene, Mike, Nathan)

Now with Maryt

“Yeah…. I think we should stick together.” i said to the group. “This is a big place and I don’t want you kids to get lost.”

“But what about billy and freddy :((((((((((((“ darla said, looking yp at me.

“Don’t worry, Darla.” I said. “I’m sure they can handle it.” And I’m sure as fucking hell hoping they don’t do it again! Especially in front of Darla! God, why do I always walk in on them doing the worst? Wtf???

“this is a fun party tho! I love parties!” Joey said innocently.

“Me too!!!!” Darla jumped up excitedly. “But Im worried about Billy and Freddy! And I don’t wanna get lost ;-;” Beth took Darlas hand protectively. “Don’t worrey Darla! Just hold my hand tight and we’ll all stick together, yeah?”

Mike wasn’t really feelin the party, but just went with us. Neither was I considerin how many ppl were there. I didn’t expect this to be a fuckingh party?? I thought this was gonna be a halloween activity place! Oh shit, I hope nothings bad happened to Billy and Freddy cuz I gotta look afer all da kidz!!1

Back 2 billy and freddy

Somehows we found lotz and lotz of alocolohol!!!111 yay!!111 we stated 2 drink sum of it 4 a while. I no we left our odder goff friendz behind but dfis is a party n we luff parties!!1111 (AN: All dis drinking underage is a joke ok!!1 I do not encourage underage drinking!) Eventually we got sooo drink dat we stated 2 drunkily make out on da floor!!111 (lukily ah had mi batman mask on so no1 wood no dat I was wif freddy) it wuz soooo mush fun wifout mary interrupting us!!1111

“Oh! Billy! Billy!” Freddy yielded out as I gut an orgy!!11 it woz sooo much fun!!11 We then drunkily gut up as Freddy swung my am over his shoulder since I wuz de mosty drunk

“I luv u freddy freeman!111” I said drunkily. “B4 I met u I always wanted 2 kommit suicide every singl day oof mah life, and u make my derprezzin life much more better!!111 I am soooo glad I have a supr kool edgy and goffik boifrienbd!!111”

Freddys pov

Oh my satan I fink we drank too much lol. Billy wuz 2 heavy 4 me as I tired 2 carry him oot the room. And den…… sum1 hopened da door!!!111 It wuz……… Yolanda!!111

“Yolanda! Hello, sorry we ran of!” I said.

“dats ok,lol.” She locked over and notaced dat billy wuz hung over.

I then reaolized. “where are da odders?”

Yolada locked down and said. “Oh…. Me, Dementia, and rick went 2 look 4 cameron and courntey, who ran off 4 sum reason. Also….. ur siblings r here at dis party!!11 along wif dere freindz!!111”

My eyes widend wif horrrror, “OMFG NOOOO NOT DA PREPZ!!!11111 AND DARLAS INNOSENSE WILL BE ROINED!!!11111” I then asked where Dementia and Rick ere, and Yolanda surprisingly said “Umm…. I fink dey went down dis hall!!11” “Den letz follow dem!111 but what aboot billy??? Hez hung over!!11” Yola da went over 2 billys odder side and swung his arm over her shoulder. And we sexily carried him out of da room and down the directi0n Yolanda pointed on.

As we went out, we noticerd dat in da direction we were goin in………………. dere wuz a fight!!111 We were curious as to wut wuz goin on, so Billy ran over quickly. Me and Yolanda flollooed frum behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN; We shall stup it rite now, lol. Dis was a pretty long chapta, so I wanted to stop it rite here, lock out 4 da next part, even tho itz Christmas but oh well lolz


	18. Chapter 18 \ dis is Halloween pt 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: omfg wonder woman 84 wuz sooo gud!!11 Also yall motherfukers better STUP FLAMMING ON DA MOVIE OK!!!1111 I bet ur all mcu fanbois who h8 tha dceu 4 no focken reson!!!11111 so shot da fuk up n GIT A LIF!11 U SUK!!!111 also I am soooo glad da year is almost ober fuk 2020 soo focking much!!1 I hop 2021 will be butter cuz of joe bidn and the snydor kut of justice leg!!111

Billyz pov now !!

I pashed thru da crowded crowd to see wat the fuk wuz goin on, and when I saw I gaped!!!!111 Rick and Cameron we’re fiting on da floor!!11 wait wtf I t hot dey we’re dating!!1 Freddy and Yolandas made it ovr and saw wut wuz goin on to. Then…. Me and Yolanda interfered by brakeing up da fite.

“U GOYZ STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!111111111” Yolanda shierked in a loudeth voice dat it shook all of us in proxomoty. “What the fuck is gong on??” I yielded as well

“Dis fukking bitch cheeted on me!!1111” Rick said ponting his lightsebr at Cameron.

I was suddenyl confused. “Wait wut??”

Rick angerly stoot up and told me. “Oki sooo me Yolanda and Demontia went 2 go lock 4 every1 else rite cuz u, freedy, courtny, an Cameron disappeaored”

“yah whoopsies my bad lol” freddy said

“And den….. me and Dementia caught Courtney and Cameron DOIN IT!!111111”

Wait wtf!!11 “OH MY SATAN CAMERON HOW KULD U!!111” I yilended.

“Yeah you fukking poser !!1” Yolanda shootd angrily. I locked at her and her sexay gottik eyeliner and wuz finking of how sportive she wuz of us goffz against da eville preps who wear bright MCU colorz.

Courtny felt more nguilty cuz she did it wif Cameron. “I had nuffin 2 do wif it!!1 He caught feelings 4 me!!11” Rick understoof her, us goffz knew dat it wuz Cameron who wuz da bad guy.

“Carmer0n!!11 How fukking could you!1 u r kiked oot of our groop now!!1111” I decolared.

“Fuckers” he said, gong away and leaving da house. As soon as he left every1 went bak 2 whatever dafuq dey were doin. Meanwhile we went in2 a very gottik lookin room dat locked vry fancy. We sat down on da blak chairs in a depressd way. Rick stated 2 kry tearz of blood. I went over 2 contort him. I thot abot how he wuz very suportiv of when I fought dose bullys brett and burke

“Fangz guys ;(“ rick said but he wuz still depressed. At least he had us. Den…… Courtney realized. “Hold on!!11 Dat poser Cameron wuz our drum guy!!11 whoz gunna tak his spot!!11”

I wish Demetia coud join but shez nut a student at blu voilly high. I had a better idea!!1 “Ooh I know!1 How about Freddy Freeman!!111”

Freddy gosped. “omfg billy dats a gr8 idea!!1” He ran over and hugged me in a gothic way. The odderz agreed 2 da idea.

We stood around all depressedly. “Soooo wut now?” Yorland asked

“uhhhhhhh…….” Cournty thought abot it 4 a moment. “maybe we kan just leave and walk ar0und n go hom? Wut tim is it? She chekled her blak MCR fone. “Oh my satan itz 10:35!1111 mu pantz wuntz us home by 11 holy shit!111”

We all argreed 2 walk wif courntye home so we went drownstairs 2 leave dis insane place. Sooo many drunk ppl we’re everywhere!!111 I briefly checked my fone and notaced around 17 missd calls from Mary. Freddy gloncd over 2. “holy shit were gonne be in bog trouble!!111” freddy said sacredlyt.

We went outside and noticed………. Mary, Pedro, Darla, Eugene, and Mik were all standing outside!!11 Oh no!!1111 Mary sawed us and stated 2 shoot at us angatly “Billy!1 Freddy!! Where the hell haf u guyz ben???” Why the fuk r dey here at dis wild porty??? Aw shit. “Oh umm sowwy uwu” I said drunkily. “to much drama went on. Anyway lets go home now”

Mike and gene locked at us weirdlyt. Expeciolly mike cuz he h8d goffz

Well anyway after every1 else went home us family went hom as well. It wus almost 11!!1 “Why were u guyz at da mansion??” Freddy asked understandetly.

“We thought it was an activitys place!!11” said Mary “turns out itz just some wierd place 4 teengers 2 pafrty and get drunk.” And she knew she kouldnt let da kidz Darla and Eugene goo near a place lik dat which is one fing Id agree wif Mary on. We went inside th house and Rosa and Vitor were happy 2 see us.

“Finally dere u r!!111 we were w0rrid!!111” victor said. “So glad u kids found each other!!!111”

Rosa smelled happili “Did u kidz have a fun time?”

“Yah we sure did!!11 Freddy said drinkily

Anyway we went 2 our roomz. Me and Freddy pot our candy in our places. We looked at each odder 4 sum tiem. “Dat wuz wild!!11 I cant beleve wut a fuking posr Camerrn wuz!!11”

“M e neither” freddy said. We frenched passively n snuggled each odder in a gothic way 4 da rest off da nite.


	19. Chapter 19: Atom Smasher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oof I just reolized dis is my fist chaptah of 2021!!1 sowwy 4 nut updating in weex lolz. Anyway 2021 started of soooo shitty cuz of all dese dumbazz trump cultists who attaked da capotil!!111 how is dat even possible???? O yah our president is srtupic. Only 4 more focken days till biden is in office an fixes dis god dam mess!!11

The day after Halloween (nov 1) felt v awkword, since it wuz over and 4 sum reason ppl like 2 act like itz Christmass alredy even tho ITZ LITERALLY NOVOMBR AND NUT EVEN DECEMBER YET!!!1111 Also we wouldn’t talk 2 dat poser Cameron since he betrayed us expeciolly Rick!!1 Even he didn’t approach us at all 2day. He just walked by and locked at us this mroning.

“Fuck off u fucking posr bitch!!11” Yolanda said meanly.

“Yah u betrayed us!!11” Freddy said also.

Cameron kept walking. Well even tho we lost a friend in out groop, at least we ddnt have any stoopid imposters in our group. Like in Among Us lol, now 0 imposters remained!!11

Anyway we went 2 class as usual. I wuz in english class with Rick. Even tho I h8 dis class itz probs one of da best 4 me since its 1 of the few classes I have my friendz in. The other 1 iz PE. And in da odder klasses I am alone wif no1 else 2 talk 2. Also 4 some reson Pedro wuz in my English class. Even tho hes in the grade above me, sometimes dere r older kidz who share classes wif da yonger kids. Probs cuz dey didn’t do well in class last year, but I cant blame dem since school is utter fuking shit. Also there were other preps in da klass like Joey Zerk and Beth Chapel.

When we walked in class, we noticed the seats we’re arranged differently. The tables were set up so they were in their own groups. This means we were gonna do a goop project 2day. “Oh my satan!!11” I exclaimed cuz I didn’t wanna work with others. I just wanted 2 be partners wif Erick only. We sat down anyway. We sat next to each other in or lil group while everyone else was out and about. We just gothivally watched every1 walk to their tables joining each other greeting whatever. No one went to sit next 2 us cuz were goffs so were nut popular n shit. Eventually, a goffik boi came over 2 our table. He seemed lost. I suddenly remembered, he wuz the new student we got 2 days ago!!111

“Umm hello can I sit here?” he asked aowkurdly.

“Go ahead plzz!!1” I said, smiling wif my blak lipstick in a depressed way

“Oh my satan fangz!!11” He exclaimed. He sat down on da chair dispersedly. He had curly blak hair wif a little bit of red and blak streeks in it. He wuz also wearing blak lipstick, black eyeliuner, red eyesharrow. Even better, he wuz wearin a blak baggy MCR shirt with blak baggy ripped jeans wif red Superman logos everywhere and checkers congress shoes. He noticed dat me and Rick were goffz, expecially when he saw Ricks blak GC phone case.

“Oh my fukking god u luv GC too??” He asked.

“yes I do!!11 And omg dats so awesome I luv ur outfit!!111” Rick said.

“Fangz soo much!!11” The goffik guy said. “Im new here lolz, I came here frum dat stoopid preppy skool Fawcett. God u have no idea how many preps dere r at dat skul man!!1” An den he noticed who we were. “Oh my satan r u 2 Billy Batson and Rick Tyler?? Da goffik bois who fought dose prepz n posers?? Dats amazing!!!1111”

I smelled hrappily and proufly. “Yes it is!!11 Dose posers were bullying my boyfriend so I had 2 attak dem!!111”

“Omfg amazing!!111 And I heard u 2 got detention n dey didn’t??? Datz dumb!1 U guyz rilly didnty deserv e it.”

“Fangz!!1 We really didn’t. It wuz so fucking stupid.” Rick siad. “Anyway wutz u r name?”

“I am Al Rothstein, lol” He said and we did dethz tuch sin. (AN: yis, aka atom smasher!!111 since he will be in da blak adm movie witch im excoited aboit, I thought y nut add him in!!1 I cant fukking wait 4 him!!111)

“ice 2 meet u al!!1” I said proudly. “Do u wanna join our gottik groop??”

“Omfg yes plzzz!!!11111” Al said in an excited way, kinda like how youd feel at an MCR concert.

“yay!!111” Rick also said.

It wuz so much fun 2 have a true goff join us, expeciually since Cameron just betroyed us last nite at da party. We talked 4 a while about cool goffik stuff. Al iz soo kewl, I like him already!11

Eventually our stupid fickign preppy teacher Mrs. Birch went up 2 da fornt od da room and told us all to stfu. “STDFU KIDZZ!11” Mrs. Birch shooted angstily. Every1 wuz, as usual, startled by her. She’s such a horrible bitch!11 I do remember one time I told Dementia about her, and she ranted about how horrible of a teacher she wuz since she had her as a teacher bak in her day. Many ppl call her Mrs. Bitch n I can totllu c y. Anyway since we were stortled we all instantly went quiet and turned 2 face her.

“Now 2day u mighta noticed day da seats are different y arranged.” She continued.

“Well no shit u preppy poser bitch!!111” Rich mumbled in a disgusted. Way

“HEY WHO TF SAID DAT!!111” Mrs. Bitch yielded arngrily. Silence in the room. Then she went bak 2 talking. Al turned 2 Rick and laughed. Rick snickered bak.

“Anyway 2day we will b doing an activity that will heavilty reflect on the beautiful Shakespear play we have been reading lately called A Midsummers Nits Dream!11”

Everyone groaned angrily and so did me and Rick (except the super scholarly preps). I fucking hate reading Shakespeare plays!!111 I cant fucking understand whats going on coz of the old ass English dey use!!111 n dey aspect us young kidz 2 understand it perfectly?? Also Midsummer Nights Dream is a preppy play wif 2 much colors and happiness!!111 I prefer Romeo and Juliet cuz dey r goffz n eventually becum depressed n kommit suicide lolz. Altho dose annoying fangirlz named Natasha and Rose stated 2 squeal cuz dey heard “Dream”. They r 1 of dose annoying stans who r obsezzed wif dose preppy Youtuberz dream, tommy int, quockty, an tubbo.

Ofc, Mrs Bitch wuz mad at us. “Shot da fok up!!11” she shooted/ “Shakesper is 1 of da most iconic writers in the history of literatore n u should be proud!!11” I thought 2 myself den, what a stoopid fat fucking lie dis wus!!11 We all no dat da most iconic author ever is Tara Gillesbie AKA XXXbloodyrists666XXX, the author of the world’s most iconic peace of literature “My Immortal” (AN: jkr is mean!!11 letz replace her wif xxxbloodyrists666xxx!!111)

Anyway she went on about how we had to go into groups today and draw pictures from the story and choose some type of symbolic meaning into the pic and write about why we think so and blah blah blah. I didn’t pay attention 2 anyfang cuz I don’t give a flipping fuck abot da class at all. I’m failing dis class anyway so what focken ever. I’m prolly gunna drop oota skool n becum a full time goffik musician or an internet famous (tik tok or youtube) star like dat goffik guy James Charles (AN: Do not follow dis example!11 Itz suppsd 2 b a joke!11 Do not drop outta skool kidz!!11)

The materials were already out on our desk so we could work on it. I was confused. “Wait wtf r we spsd 2 due again?” I asked. Rick shrugged. “I don’t fucking no, I haven’t been payin attetin 2 dis confusing ass Shakespeare story aneyway" Even Al was confused since he just started dis class. “What’s Midsummers Nights Dream supposed 2 be about anyway?”

Me and rick stood dere in silence. “I don’t even no tbh” I said. Al shurgged. “me neither!!11 shakesper is borong, who tf cares aboot it?” Then I had an better idea. “I know!!11 How about instead of doin dis shitass project we can use these amazing tools 2 draw art??”

Rick and Al jamped up excitedly. “Oh my satan dats a wonderful idea Billy!!!1111” Rick said in a happy and gothic way. We decided 2 do dat instead. I had a gud idea in mind. Freddy’s 15th birthday is comin up in 3 weeks, so I can draw sum fanart of us, and I can use the sheet of notebook ppr I have 2 write him a letter along wif da fanart!!11 Omfg I luv dis idea!111 Dis is waaayyy better den our actual assignment no1 asked 4.

Meanwhile in the same classroom….. (Henry King’s POV)

I didn’t wanna fucking do this project. But I’m already failing this class, along with Math, so might as well. I haven’t been in the best mood lately since my dad’s currently in the hospital. I really hope he gets well soon. I don’t wanna have to deal with so much of this shit. Anyway I was just sittin at the table with my friends. Trey was talking about some fight going on between some goths over at a Halloween house party last night. I locked up and caught on the conversation when I heard about who was involved.

“… and you wouldn’t believe who it was! It was Cameron Mahkent and Rick Tyler!” Trey said. I was interested now. “Wait, like the gothic couple?” I asked. “Yes! Them!” another girl named Kristen said. I turned my head to look over at Rick sitting at the table with his totally emo friend Billy Batson and the new student. I ntoiced that the new student was goffik as well. These goffik kids seemed sooo cool. Ever since Cindy sent out that fight video for clout, I was unsure of my side since I felt like it was too far. Cindy is such a clout chaser. It feels sickening to hang out with these people, but I’m too afraid to break from them. They, especially Cindy, keep telling me to pull myself together, like I cant do so if my dad is in a fuckingCOMA!!11111

I looked over at the table next to me to those Dream simps Natasha and Rose, whose obsessions with the Dream SMP group is way too unhealthy imo, since they like to make NSFW fanfics of the youtuberz. The girls looked over at Billy, Rick, and Al, who I noticed were drawing their own art instead of doing the actual assignment. That’s actually so awesome, Billy is the coolest rebel in the school imo!

Back 2 billy

We were drawin n shit an it wuz sooo much fun!!11 I locked over n saw Rick drawing a depressing picture and writin a depressin poem. I mean he just gut cheeted on by his ex boifriend Cameron so im nut sorprisd. I saw wut our nrw goffik friend Al wuz drawin. I noticed he wuz drawein fan art of dat goffik villain Lex Luthor. Tbh lex locked sooo kool when he had goffik hair and now hes blad lik sivana lolz

I decided 2 ask. “Hey al, we have a goffik groop of friendz. Wood u like 2 join us??”

All locked up and smelled haPPILi. “Omg datd be awesome!!!!1111 How about after skool 2day.”

Me and Rick locked at each odder. Den we remembred. “Oh, were actually auditioning 4 da talent show after school. But u kan still watch if u wunt!!11

“Yes!!11 I like da idea!!111” Al said.

All 3 of us goffz smiled in a gothic way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapta, AN: I hope u guyz enjoued! On a serious note, I thought itd be cool to add a bit more characters like Atom Smasher. I’m excited for Black Adam to come out, now that the DCEU films (Flash, Aquaman 2, FOTG, & Black Adam) are now gonna FINALLY start production! So I wanted to add him in to add to the hype, even if it doesn’t have a release date (unfortunately) but still!


	20. Chapter 20: Talent Show Tryouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh my satan dey just gave us a reolese date AND. Some kool n goffik blak postrs 4 da new justice leg movie I cant fucking wait 4 dat!!!!1111 da synder kut iz gunna be awesome I cant fukking wait!!11111 lolol I cant wait 2 see lois become goffik after her goffik boifriend dies cuz shes depressed

After tha school day waz over (fucking foinally!!11) I went 2 da outside of da auditoruim where tryoutz 4 da talent show were gonna be held. We already sighed up and everyfang (lol geddit fangz) and practixed 4 weex so we were ready 2 go. I was locking at all da odder prepz n posers goin in while I gave dem werid looks cuz of how dum n prepp y dey r. I notaced Mary, Beth, and Joey wif dere own frendz. I wonder wut every1 else is gunna do 4 da show. Hopfully we win coz were epic goffz!!111

Anyway eventrually Freddy, Courtney, Yolanda, Rick, and Al came. Yay!!1111 When Al joined da groop, Cournty locked over at hm n said “who r u?” Me and Rick took a moment 2 introduce hem 2 out group AKA Black Goffik Blood X !!111

“Omfg dats amazing!!1111” Freddy said excitedly. “welcom 2 our groop al!!11” I wuz happy dey accepted him quickly. Specically 2 cver up 4 da fact dat da poser bitch Cameron vetrayed us. I told dem dat he already new about our goffik band n he wuz gonna watch us during our tryoutz sezzion.

So after taking 2 him 4 a while, he headed into da auditorium so tha rest of us could line up behind the stage. We locked around. Dere wuz sooo many ppl waiting in line!!111 Yorlanda stated 2 get a lil worried. “Omfg wut if we dnot mak it???” She brusted in2 tearz of blood, an we kouldnt blame her cuz of how bad our reputation wuz coz of dose bullies who got me and. Rick in detention. Courtney comforted her.

“itz ok Yolanda uwu” Courtney said and she hugged her in a gothic way. “We will make it. We just have 2 try hard!!11” Yolanda sexily wipped tha tearz of blood from her face. “Ur rite curtney, we shall try hard!!111” I smelled happily. “datz how we due it!!11 letz fukking go!!11”

The tryouts were such a fuking long ass drag. From da bak, we could hear (and see) sum rilly shitty performances, some odders we’re actshelly relly good. I do remember at one point Brett, Burke, and dere groop of posers (= were trynna be all goffik and tried 2 make a goffik bnad of dere own!!1111111111 Me, Freddy, and Rick locked at each odder in shook. They sounded sooooo bad dat even the crowd and jugdes h8ed it. I noticed 1 of da judges wuz a goffik gurl. 

“What da fuk???!!11” she said with a disgusted look on her face. “Dat wuz rilly bad singing!!!111”

One of the judges, whom I notaced wuz dat preppy Dream stan from my class Rose, also argreed. So did Pedro, whom I also noticed wuz a judge. “Oh my satan Pedroz a judge!111” I said to Freddy. Freddy locked over and was shocked.

“Thatz not even how the song goes anyway!!11” said Rose. “You got the lyrix all rong!!11” (in case u we’re wandering, dey were singing a cover of ‘da world is blak’ by GC)

“And besuidez” Pedro added on. “Dat song is by Good Charlotte, not MCR!!11 MCR is not da only goffik band in all of existance, yu know!111”

“How do u even fukking no dat???” said one of their friends Courtland “ur nut da type of guy who lizzens 2 goffik bands anyway!!111”

Pedro sighed. “My brothers are goffik bois. And REAL goffz, unlik u!1 Now enough talk. Ur disqualofied!!!!111111111111111111”

“NOOO!11111111” Brett yielded, but they preppily went of stage anyway.

I was flattened when Pedro complimented me and Freddy 4 bein real goffz. I looked over at Freddy. He musta been thinking wut I was thinkin.

Well anyway after the next people put on they’re performance (witch wuz a groop of stoopid k pop stans who will declare war on ANY1 who h8z blak pink or whatevs like wtf!!11), the time finally came.

The goffik judge gurl stood up. “And now, I wood like 2 present…… Black Goffik Blood X! The REAL goffik band!111 Wif… Billy Batson, Freddy Freeman, Courtney Whitmore, Yolanda Montez, and Rick Tyler!!11111”

YAAYYY!!1111 All 5 of us ran sexily on2 da fornt of da stage. We could hear Al yelling “WHOOOO!!1” frum da audience place. There were also a few odder goffz shouting loudly in support. As the yelling dyed down, I told da judges: “We’re a goffik metal band. For dis talent show, we went 2gether and decided 2 write an original song. I’m da lead singer, Yolanda iz da odder vocalist, Courtney is da eclectrik guitarist, and Freddy is tha drummist. And our song we will sing 4 da show is called ‘We Are Goffs’”

Pedro, Rose, and da goffik gurl (y know wut lets stop kalling her dat, she is Maxine Hunkel AKA Cyclone cuz y not!11) wuz very excited 2 hear us. “Go ahead Billy!!1 I want 2 hear it!111” Pedro said. I liked how even tho he wuz nut in our goffik group, but as a borther, he wuz very sportive of us.

So den….. we stated 2 sing. Me and Yolanda filled the auditorium with our amazing, ethnic singing voices. After we were done, every1 wuz gaping in awe and started clapping!!11 Even the judges were amazed at usQ!111

“Omfg datz sooo awesome!!111” Maxine said gothically.

“Billy I didn’t no u could sing!!!!11” Pedro said. “Thatz incredblr!!1111”

“I completely agree!!11” Rose said. “Welcome 2 da talent show!!11”

Omfg!111 We smiled happily at each odder. We made it into tha talent show!!111 I cant fucking wait!!111 Dis is da best day ever!!1111 Even Al stood up and clapped and whooped in support!!111

Later at dinner…….

Me Nd Freddy were eating happily. The whole family knew about the talent show at our skool. Mary had her own performace with Beth, Joel, and a few other friendz an dey also made it past tryouts.

“So mary, how was tryouts 2day??” Darla asked excitedly

Mary smiled brightly. “It was amazing! Everyone complimented us on our cute colorful outfits, choreographic dancing, and singing.” Pedro added on. “Agree, it was great! Also….” He locked over at me and Freddy who wuz looking extremely fucking excited 2 tak about it. “Billy anf Freddy made it as well!!!1111 Their band iz sooo awesome!!111 “

Everyone in the family locked over at us happily. And 4 I fink da frist tim in mi lif, I actshelly felt happy at dem!!11 “Oh! Amazing!” Victor said. “Billy, Freddy, could u 2 tell us all about it?” Yay!!!1111 I looked over at Freddy, who gave me the look that meant “tell dem!1” and I told dem about our goffik metal band, whos in it, and everyfang. Everyone wuz so excited

“omg datz amazinfg!!111 im so proud of u 2!!11” said Rosa.

“Me to!111” said Darla sweetly. “I cant wait to see it!!1111”

Yayy!!111 It wuz a fun day 4 me. And expecoilly Freddy. After dinner I chanegd in2 blak baggy MCR pj pants and a blak shirt that had a red 666 on da front. Me and Freddy den stated 2 french sexily while lizzening 2 a panic! At da disko song at full volume.


	21. Chapter 21: Justice League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As u kan tell by da title,dis chapta wil defos be deferent!!11 Dis tim, instead oof focusing a lot on Billyz pov, we will see wut da justice leg will be up too, in honor of da movie kumming oot in marsh!!111 omfg I cant fucking wait 4 dat!!111
> 
> sAlso dis chapta wil be frum Bruce Waynez pov lol

I wuz sittin in da batcave in a depressed way. It wuz just me alone cuz every1 else wuz out doin shit, idk. Arthur wuz talkin 2 sum blak fish in muh lake. Barry and Victor we’re watchin a depressing show called The Witcher wif dat guy dat locks like clark. Diana wuz shoppin at Hot Topik wif her new goffik gurlfriend Barbara Minerva (although we call her Cheetah now). Her boifriend uzed 2 b a goffik guy named Steve Trevor but he kommitted suicide by silting his rists. This made Diana very depressed n made her goffik and convert 2 Satanism.. Clark wuz probably slittin his rists but don’t worry hes a Kryptonian and they cant die dat way. I just got back from tryin 2 chassle dat poser Joker down da streetz of gotham but he gut away as usual. So I decided 2 just look online in fornt of mah big screen cmputrz. Then Alfred came in2 da room 2 check on me.

“So… mission failed again, Master Wayne?” Alfred said, bringing me a cup of coffee.

“Yes. Joker got away, as usual. Hes Such a fucking poser!!111 he doesn’t even no ho gc even is!!!111” I said frustrstedly as I suicidally drank da coffee.

“Oh, well you can’t expect a guy like him to be a real goff, can you?” Alfred said.

“Nope.” I replied.

I casually wnet on2 da toxic interwebs of weebs n shit, and decided 2 pull up da news.

“Well, the world just keeps changing, doesn’t it?” Alfred said indigolly. “First it was the rise and death of Superman. And then the Justice League, protectors of the Earth.” I smirked thinking aboot how diana gothically cut off steppenwolfs head and how totally dark the skies were instead of red (AN: zack syndrs justince leg is da only liv acrion justice league movie dat exists at da moment!!11 and dats a facrt!!11)

Alfred looked on the screen of mi computer. “And now we have more groups of enhanced heroes on the rise. In our very own city of Gotham and in Philadelphia.”

I locked over on da screen. I notaced dat dere were news articles about a hero from Philadelphia who wears red n haz a shiny yellow lightin g bolt on his chest. I do remember I saw a few videos of him on youtube.

“He could be a good add on to the Justice League:” Alfred said.

I fought about it 4 a moment. He could cuz we need more heroes across da world. Even if the world has been blessed wif 7 superheroes, there kan nevr b too much with more dan 7 heroez portecting da world (AN: n by 7 I men martian mandhunter!11 I like 2 believe he fought in da battle wif dem!!111 ash of now da synder kut has nut cum out yet but I am excited!!1)

“Let’c call a meeting.” I said finally. Eventually we kalled da odder members 2 kum ovr 2 Justice League hedquorters so we can discuss shit. I Ws already dere. Den I saw Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Martian Manhunter, and Superman all selectively walking 2 da round table to discuss.

“Ok, so the world has changed a lot since we defeated dat ugly prep Steppenwolf.” I began.

“it is true” said Superman

“oh my satan” barry began “did u guys even hear aboot dat hero frum philodelphsa?? He iz sooo kul!!111”

“That’s what im aboot 2 tlk a bout” I said “aneyway so it iz good dat were nut de only groop of heroes in da world. In Gotham City itself, by miracle, we have a groop called the Birdz of Prey, even Harley Quinn herself is in it!1”

“Omffg Harley quinn???/” Diana stated. “isn’t she wif da joker?”

“Nut anymore!!11 And good for her, hes such a fukking poser!!11 along wif roman sionis!111” I said. I pulled up my hologram screen projector on a big TV screen in da room and showd dem vidos of Blak Canry, Huntress, and the cop Renee Montoya fighing ppl. And also them along wif Harley n sum odder gurl fighting thugs in wut locks lik a play house. We watchd 4 a while n dey were impresses.

“And odder fings!1” I said, afr we were done. “Deres also a hero in Philadelphia! He has kool powerz, looks a bit built like Clark over hr but Clark iz kooler lol” I polled up vido footage of him in Metroplis fiting some bald guy wif Superman. “I fink we all remember dis!11 After dat decathlon I sponsored, rite/” Now every1 wuz interested.

“Oh yah I rememba dat” Diana said. She didn’t come 2 help dat day cuz we we’re out at lunch wif Lois sumwhere far away frum Heroes Park n we didn’t notace.

“Whatre you saying? We should recroit dis guy 2 da justice leg?” Barry said

“Yes we should! He looks so aweshum!!111” I said.

“Omfg I lik da idea!!111” Barry said.

“Wait amin…. Dis guy looks lik a posr n a wal mart ass lookin version of superman!!111 r u sure???: “ Arthur asked questionably

“of coarse!!11” I said. “He kould be goffik 2!!u nevr no.”

Swanwick liked da idea. “I believe he can do it. I believed in Superman over here.”

“datz cuz u both r aliens!!111” cyborg said.

“Human or not, I still believe!” Swanwik said.

“Alright, dat settles it. We shall recruit him as well as Black Canary as well!!111” I said finally.

“Ok, I might give him a chance lolz” said Aquaman.

“What now? Barry aked.

“ooh letz go 2 da mcr concert n lizzzen 2 sum gc 666!!111” wander woman said

“n itz in philodelpha as wll!1111 so letz goo!!1111” Clark said excitedly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS I just wratched dat new troiler 4 da falc0n n da winter soldir n I cant fucking wait 4 dat as well !!!111 lolz I hope sam and bocky hook up as a couple n den bucky turnds flacon in2 a goff lol thatd be cool right? Also US Agent iz a stoopid poser bitch!!1111 he doent need craptain amoricas shield!11 dat menz da government is rasist!!1111

**Author's Note:**

> hope u ejoyed da fic :) my immortal was so funny that i decided to made something sort of inspired by how weird it is lol


End file.
